Let Me Love You
by Luv10
Summary: Mark Lee adalah seorang pengidap DID yang merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban untuk orang lain, sedangkan Lee Donghyuck adalah seorang pemuda yang mencintai Mark dengan setulus hati. MarkHyuck slight!NoMin [CHAP 5(END) UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Love You**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Mark Lee adalah seorang pengidap DID yang merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban untuk orang lain, sedangkan Lee Donghyuck adalah seorang pemuda yang mencintai Mark dengan setulus hati.

* * *

Mungkin jika saja guru menyebalkan itu tak memberikan tugas kelompok pada murid-muridnya, Donghyuck sudah berada di rumah dan berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya saat ini. Dan terkutuklah guru itu yang sudah membuatnya harus mendekam di rumah Jeno bersama dengan Jaemin demi tugas tersebut.

"Hei, Jaemin-ah. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya kita datang ke rumah Jeno?" akhirnya Donghyuck memutuskan bicara setelah sekian lama merutuk dalam hati, "Jika dipikir-pikir, anak itu selalu menolak tiap kali kita berniat mendatangi rumahnya."

"Hmmm… mungkin dia memiliki alasannya sendiri."

Donghyuck menatap Jaemin penuh selidik, "Kau benar-benar belum pernah datang kemari? Kau 'kan kekasihnya. Aku bahkan yakin kalau di sini kau dan Jeno sudah pernah melakuk-aw!"

Sebuah buku setebal 500 halaman langsung mendarat di permukaan wajah Donghyuck, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaemin pelakunya. Jika hidung Donghyuck memerah akibat menghantam buku, maka berbeda dengan Jaemin yang hampir seluruh wajahnya memerah begitu mendengar perkataan blak-blakan Donghyuck.

"Jaga kata-katamu, bodoh!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan?! Kau sudah memukulku saja sebelum aku selesai bicara!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu yang kotor itu, hah?!"

"Siapa kalian?"

Pertengkaran yang akan terjadi antara Donghyuck dan Jaemin langsung terhenti ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Nada suara yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Setelah sama-sama menelan ludah gugup, Jaemin dan Donghyuck menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?"

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Berbeda dengan Jaemin yang entah kenapa mulai merasakan takut begitu kedua mata pemuda itu menatap mereka tajam, Donghyuck justru menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip. Wajah yang terkesan tak bersahabat itu malah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan wajahnya merona samar.

 _Tuhan… apa kau baru saja mengirimkan malaikat untukku?_

"I-itu… ka-kami temannya… Jeno…" Jaemin buru-buru berdiri dan menjawab gugup, "Kami… di-di sini u-untuk mengerjakan tugas…" _orang ini menyeramkaann!_

Pemuda itu mengernyit tak suka sebelum kemudian melirik Donghyuck yang masih mematung, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Menyadari arah tatapan sepasang mata tajam itu, Jaemin langsung menarik Donghyuck agar ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah! Mark-hyung! Kau sudah pulang? Mana Taeyong-hyung?"

Baru satu langkah pemuda yang dipanggil Mark itu melangkahkan kakinya, Jeno langsung datang dan berdiri di depan Jaemin dan Donghyuck seolah-olah berusaha melindungi kekasih dan juga temannya. Dengan gugup Jeno mendekati Mark yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Me-mereka kemari hanya untuk belajar, hyung. Tak ada tempat lain yang bisa kami gunakan jadi aku menyarankan mereka untuk kemari saja. Kau… tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Mark semakin menatap Jeno dalam.

"A-aku berjanji kami takkan berbuat keributan! Secepat mungkin kami akan menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya!"

Lagi-lagi Mark hanya diam dan membuat Jeno semakin gugup hingga keringat dingin perlahan menetes di pelipisnya. Walaupun dia sudah mengenal Mark sejak ia lahir –tentu saja, mereka 'kan saudara kandung- tapi Jeno tak pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaan takut itu tiap kali mata Mark menatapnya tajam.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku tak suka ada orang asing di sini."

"Ba-baik hyung!"

Barulah ketika Mark pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dan tubuhnya menghilang menaiki tangga, Jeno bisa menghela napas lega. Ia berbalik menghampiri Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Maaf, kakakku memang seperti itu," ucap Jeno sedikit pelan, "Dia… tidak suka dengan orang asing yang datang kemari. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa tidak pernah mengajak kalian kemari."

"Sejujurnya, aku hampir mati ketakutan tadi," Jaemin memegang dadanya, tempat jantungnya yang sempat berdetak tak terkendali tadi, "Tatapan matanya tadi seolah berkata bahwa dia ingin membunuhku. Hahh… aku merasa kalau malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berada di depan mataku."

Jeno tersenyum canggung dan menyuruh kedua temannya itu duduk kembali. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jaemin dan mulai mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. Namun kemudian, keningnya mengernyit bingung begitu melihat Donghyuck yang tetap diam bagaikan patung dalam posisi berdirinya.

"Donghyuck-ah, ayo duduk. Kita harus mengerjakan tugas," ucapnya.

"…"

Jaemin pun ikut dibuat bingung, "Lee Donghyuck!"

Barulah ketika itu Donghyuck menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jeno dan Jaemin secara bergantian. Senyuman bodoh terpatri di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang seolah berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Krik krik.

"HAAHHH?!"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Dengan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan siulan ringan, Donghyuck berjalan pulang sembari salah satu tangannya menenteng sebuah kantung plastik. Dia baru saja kembali dari supermarket untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ibunya yang meminta dibelikan beberapa jenis bumbu dapur. Yahh… sekalian berjalan-jalan juga walaupun langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

"Nah, setelah ini aku bisa-eh? Itu 'kan…"

Langkah Donghyuck terhenti beberapa meter dari sebuah halte yang kini menjadi fokus tatapannya. Bukan, bukan halte itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan seseorang yang duduk di halte tersebut dan tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ yang menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan mata terpejam.

Wajah Donghyuck pun perlahan memerah, "Mark-hyung…"

Dengan ragu-ragu Donghyuck berjalan mendekati orang yang ternyata adalah Mark tersebut. Setelah berada cukup dekat, Donghyuck pun yakin bahwa orang di hadapannya ini memang Mark, kakak dari Jeno yang dengan seenaknya telah merebut hatinya hanya dalam pandangan pertama. Ya, seorang Mark Lee telah berhasil membuat Lee Donghyuck merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hyung?" panggil Donghyuck pelan dan ragu. Bayang-bayang raut wajah tak bersahabat Mark ketika melihatnya dan Jaemin tadi siang muncul di kepalanya, "Tapi kalau dia melihatku dan langsung marah bagaimana?"

Awalnya Donghyuck hendak pergi saja begitu melihat wajah Mark yang seolah nyaman dengan posisinya. Namun begitu melihat sebuah bus yang melaju dari kejauhan, ia pun memilih mengintrupsi kegiatan mendengarkan lagu Mark. Bisa saja Mark tengah menunggu bus datang.

"Hyung, Mark-hyung… itu busnya sudah datang. Hyung…"

Mark membuka matanya perlahan ketika goncangan dirasakannya olehnya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Donghyuck yang seketika merona parah. Begitu Donghyuck mengambil jarak darinya, barulah ia menegakkan posisi duduknya yang sejak tadi bersandar dan mematikan lagu di _ipod_ miliknya.

"A-anu… itu… busnya sudah datang, hyung…" Donghyuck menunjuk ke arah bus yang melaju semakin dekat, "Ka-kau bisa… bi-bisa tertinggal bu-bus na-nanti…"

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada bus yang kini benar-benar berhenti di halte tempat mereka berada. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya bahkan setelah pintu bus itu terbuka, dan sontak saja Donghyuck dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Hyung? Kau tidak masuk?"

Mark menggeleng, "Aku sedang tidak menunggu bus," ucapnya dengan suara yang sengaja dikencangkan hingga supir bus tersebut mendengarnya dan menutup pintu busnya sebelum kembali melaju menjauh.

"Eh? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" tanya Donghyuck yang langsung terkesiap begitu Mark bangkit dan menatapnya. Ia menunduk, "Ma-maaf aku sudah lancang bertanya…"

"Siapa namamu?"

Donghyuck yang tadi menunduk kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat Mark bertanya. Dan ia menyesal telah melakukannya begitu ia melihat wajah Mark yang kini dihiasi oleh senyuman tampan.

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Donghyuck yakin Mark dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya saat ini.

' _Kurasa aku akan mati dengan bahagia.'_

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Mark melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Donghyuck, "Kau mendengarku?"

"A-ah… i-iya… namaku Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck."

"Ahh… Donghyuck-ie…"

Wajah Donghyuck semakin memerah begitu mendengar Mark menyebut namanya seperti itu, "I-iya hyung… aku temannya Jeno yang tadi siang, a-apa hyung… ingat?"

"Hmm? Maaf, ingatanku agak buruk," kemudian Mark terkekeh. Semakin tampan.

' _YA TUHAAANNN! AKU RELA JIKA KAU MENCABUT NYAWAKU SEKARANG JUGA!'_

"Apa kau baru pulang berbelanja?" Mark melirik kantung plastik di tangan Donghyuck, "Mau kuantar pulang? Kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan saat ini."

' _EOMMA! ANAKMU BARU SAJA KETIBAN REZEKI NOMPLOK!'_

"Ta-tapi rumahku agak jauh…" Donghyuck beralasan dengan gugup. Lupakan fakta bahwa dalam hatinya ia tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak ria.

"Tidak apa. Mau sejauh apapun juga asalkan bersama dengan orang semanis dirimu aku takkan pernah keberatan."

Oke, Donghyuck. Tahan. Jangan sampai kau pingsan di depan sang pujaan hati.

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Donghyuck adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam, teman-teman dan keluarganya mengakui hal itu. Jadi cukup aneh melihat Donghyuck yang biasanya _hyperactive_ menjadi lebih banyak diam ketika berjalan bersama dengan Mark menuju rumahnya. Dia hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Mark dengan jawaban singkat, bahkan terkadang hanya anggukkan atau gelengan kepala saja.

"Hei, Donghyuck-ah…"

"Y-ya?!" tanpa sadar Donghyuck meresponnya dengan nada cukup tinggi, "Ma-maaf hyung… aku agak terkejut…"

Dan Mark kembali terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sejak tadi melamun terus. Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hyung…" _kehadiranmu membuatku tak fokus, tahu!_

"Hmm… oh iya, rumahmu ada di mana? Apa masih jauh lagi?"

"Ah, tidak jauh lagi," Donghyuck menunjuk sebuah rumah minimalis dengan cat warna coklat yang berada di ujung jalan, "Itu rumahku."

"Ohh… kau tinggal bersama siapa?"

"Eomma, appa, dan adik perempuanku," jawab Donghyuck lancar tanpa adanya nada gugup lagi di dalamnya, "Lebih tepatnya adik kembarku. Kau tahu, hyung? Dia itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan hobi mengangguku! Bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada Jeno dan Jaemin ketika menjahiliku!"

"Ahaha… benarkah? Padahal Jeno orangnya agak pendiam."

"Iya, memang! Tapi tidak ketika dia bersama dengan Jaemin! Ck, untung saja otakku ini terlalu pintar hingga mudah membuat beragam pembalasan dendam untuk mereka!"

Mark tertawa lepas begitu mendengar ucapan –atau aduan?- yang dilontarkan oleh Donghyuck. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Donghyuck terpana akan diri Mark yang semakin tampan saja di matanya. _Oh Tuhan, kurasa dia benar-benar malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh-Mu untukku. Tapi apa dia benar-benar Mark-hyung yang tadi siang kutemui?_

"Aduh, perutku sakit…" Mark mengakhiri tawanya walau sesekali masih terkekeh, "Hahh… aku bersyukur adikku yang pendiam itu bisa berteman dengan baik. Kau tahu? Dia sejak dulu terlalu pendiam hingga aku dan Taeyong-hyung khawatir dia tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan masyarakat."

"Taeyong-hyung? Siapa dia?"

Mark menatap Donghyuck bingung, "Jeno tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang kami? Keluarganya?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, dan Mark hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, sudah sampai."

Percakapan itu terpotong ketika kaki mereka menatap tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah Donghyuck. Sebelum masuk, tak lupa pemuda itu membungkuk kecil ke arah Mark, "Terimakasih banyak, hyung. Dan maaf jika aku sudah merepotkan."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, jadi kau tenang saja."

Donghyuck tersenyum kikuk. Bisa saja sekarang dia melangkah memasuki rumahnya, tapi kakinya menolak untuk melakukan hal itu. Diakuinya saat ini ia masih ingin bersama Mark. Tapi tentu saja ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Udara mulai dingin."

"O-oh, iya…" Donghyuck mengangguk, "Kau juga, hyung. Pulanglah. Udara di malam hari tidak sehat."

Mark tersenyum, "Tentu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan kedua mata Donghyuck membulat ketika Mark tiba-tiba saja memberikan ciuman hangat pada keningnya. Iya, ciuman. Mark baru saja menciumnya! Mencium keningnya!

' _Aku bahagia terlahir sebagai Lee Donghyuck…'_

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Dan satu kedipan mata penuh makna diberikan oleh Mark sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi rumah Donghyuck. Tubuh Donghyuck masih mematung di tempatnya berpijak, dengan mata membola dan mulut menganga. Sosok Mark masih memenuhi pandangan juga pikirannya.

"Mark-hyung… menciumku…?"

"Hei, bocah! Sedang apa kau di sana?! Cepat masuk sebelum eomma mengomel, tahu! Aku sudah lapar!"

Bahkan teriakan nyaring adik kembarnya dari teras rumah pun tak dihiraukan. Sungguh, Donghyuck sedang berbahagia lahir batin saat ini.

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Keesokan paginya di sekolah, Donghyuck bercerita pada Jaemin tentang segala sesuatu yang dilaluinya bersama Mark kemarin. Ia bercerita dengan menggebu tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Jaemin yang tak mempercayai ceritanya. Yang benar saja, seseorang yang menyeramkan seperti Mark bisa bersikap manis hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam setelah bertemu? Itu katanya.

"Lalu Mark-hyung tiba-tiba saja mencium keningku Jaemin-aahhh! Kyaaa! Dia mencium keningkuuuu!"

Jaemin menatap Donghyuck dengan mata menyipit, "Karangan yang bagus, Lee Donghyuck."

"Hei! Aku tidak berbohong! Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh!" Donghyuck memukul lengan Jaemin dengan kesal, "Bahkan hangatnya ciuman Mark-hyung pun masih terasa di keningku! Coba kau sentuh! Ayo sentuh!"

Jaemin langsung menempelkan tangannya pada kening Donghyuck. Ia kemudian menghela napas, "Kau memang sakit, Donghyuck-ah."

"Aish! Kau ini tidak percaya, hah?!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya ceritamu itu? Apa kau bisa membayangkan seseorang yang menyeramkan, dingin, dan beraura suram seperti Mark-hyung tiba-tiba saja mencium keningmu setelah memberikan kesan buruk di saat pertama kali bertemu? Kenalan secara resmi saja belum!"

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong!"

"Dan Taylor Swift adalah sepupuku."

"Jaemin-aahhh~!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Jaemin dan Donghyuck sama-sama menoleh pada Jeno yang baru saja menyimpan tasnya di kursi samping Donghyuck. Tumben sekali dia baru datang mengingat biasanya Jeno adalah murid paling rajin yang datang satu jam sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Jaemin, "Wajahmu juga pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jeno meraih tangan Jaemin yang hendak menyentuh keningnya dan mengecup tangan tersebut dengan lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Eww. _Get a room, please_!"

Jaemin mendelik, "Iri bilang saja."

"Pada kalian?" Donghyuck memasang raut wajah jijik, "Mungkin aku sudah gila."

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" Jaemin balik memukul lengan Donghyuck, "Tanya pada Jeno! Dia 'kan adiknya, dia pasti tahu seperti apa sebenarnya sifat kakaknya sendiri! Ck, kau berkhayal terlalu tinggi…"

"Ada apa dengan kakakku?"

"Hei, Lee Jeno," panggil Donghyuck hingga Jeno menolah padanya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jaemin, "Yang kemarin itu benar-benar kakakmu, 'kan? Mark-hyung."

Raut wajah Jeno sedikit berubah ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghyuck. Ia menelan ludahnya, "Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Mark-hyung?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Donghyuck sembari mengedikkan bahunya, "Dan sebenarnya sifat Mark-hyung itu seperti apa? Ayolah… kau tidak pernah terbuka pada kami tentang keluargamu."

"Iya!" sahut Jaemin tiba-tiba, "Pada kekasihmu sendiri kau tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang keluargamu!"

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jaemin dan Donghyuck membuat Jeno menghela napas pasrah. Ia melepaskan tangan Jaemin dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya untuk menghadap kekasih dan temannya tersebut, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian."

Jaemin dan Donghyuck langsung menatap Jeno dengan kedua mata yang sama-sama berbinar. Kapan lagi Tuan Lee Jeno ini mau terbuka tentang keluarganya pada mereka? Hampir tiga tahun saling kenal sepertinya tidak membuat Jeno mau menceritakan hal-hal pribadinya, bahkan pada kekasihnya sekalipun.

"Mark-hyung adalah kakak kandungku, dia kakak keduaku," jelas Jeno, "Mungkin kesan pertama kalian ketika bertemu dengannya tidak cukup baik. Mark-hyung memang sedikit dingin dan tak bersahabat, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian."

Jaemin mengernyit tak setuju, "Sedikit kau bilang? Auranya bahkan sama seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa hingga membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

"Yahh… sekarang dia memang seperti itu," Jeno mengulas senyuman tipis, "Tapi sungguh, Mark-hyung adalah orang yang baik. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, dia selalu menemaniku bermain dan belajar tanpa mengeluh atau protes. Dia… adalah kakak yang sangat kusayangi…"

Jaemin dan Donghyuck saling lirik ketika nada suara Jeno berubah menjadi sendu. _Apa terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya? Pada kakaknya?_ Mungkin seperti itulah pertanyaan yang tersimpan di otak kedua pemuda itu.

"Beberapa tahun belakangan ini dia berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin, kuakui itu. Pendiam dan menolak bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lebih suka menyendiri di dalam rumah," Jeno kemudian menatap Jaemin dan Donghyuck bergantian, "Itu sebabnya aku selalu menolak tiap kali kalian ingin datang ke rumahku. Mark-hyung tak suka ada orang asing di rumah."

"Ohh… begitu…"

Jaemin mengangguk-angguk mengerti, cukup puas dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Jeno. Berbeda dengan Donghyuck yang kembali bertanya, "Tapi apa Mark-hyung memang dingin pada orang lain? Kemarin malam aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan dia sangat baik padaku. Dia bahkan mengantarku pulang."

Kedua mata sipit Jeno membulat. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Donghyuck dan langsung mencengkram kedua lengannya agak kuat hingga membuat Jaemin dan Donghyuck sendiri terkejut, "Kau bertemu Mark-hyung?! Dimana?!"

Baru saja Donghyuck membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, seorang guru sudah masuk kelas hingga membuat murid-murid lainnya berhamburan menuju kursi masing-masing. Jeno melepaskan cengkramannya pada Donghyuck dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, begitu pula dengan Donghyuck dan Jaemin.

"Kita perlu bicara nanti."

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Donghyuck berjalan bersama dengan Jaemin. Sekolah mereka baru saja selesai dan mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, tanpa Jeno. Berhubung dengan jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS –yang akan segera lengser- mau tidak mau Jeno harus rela jam istirahat dan pulang sekolahnya tersita oleh kegiatan mendadak OSIS. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaemin tak henti-hentinya merutuk dalam setiap langkah mereka.

"Hei, berhentilah merutuk seperti itu," ucap Donghyuck yang mulai kesal mendengar rutukkan Jaemin sepanjang jalan, "Kau bisa cepat tua jika terus begitu."

"Ck, tutup mulutmu. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, tahu."

Donghyuck memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Temannya yang satu ini memang manja pada kekasihnya, seperti pasangan LDR yang sekalinya bertemu tak mau berpisah satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya Jaemin yang tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Jeno.

"Tapi gara-gara OSIS juga aku tidak bisa bertanya lebih banyak pada Jeno," keluh Donghyuck, "Hahh… padahal aku ingin lebih banyak tahu tentang Mark-hyung."

"Kau ini pikirannya hanya Mark-hyung saja, ya?"

"Kau sendiri? Pikiranmu penuh oleh Jeno saja."

"Jeno 'kan kekasihku. Kalau Mark-hyung siapamu?"

"Kau mau mati?!"

Jaemin langsung memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari menjauhi Donghyuck yang sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya.

"HEI! NA JAEMIN!"

Bagaikan film India, kedua remaja itu berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain. Bedanya jika dalam film India adegan kejar-kejaran itu diikuti _backsound_ lagu romansa, maka acara kejar-kejaran antara Donghyuck dan Jaemin diiringi oleh beragam teriakan dan sumpah serapah. Jangan ditiru, oke?

"Hahahaha! Kejar aku kalau kau-"

 **Brukk!**

"-aww!"

Bokong Jaemin langsung menghantam tanah begitu ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Donghyuck langsung berhenti melangkah, mematung saat melihat orang yang tadi tanpa sengaja ditabrak oleh Jaemin. Orang itu tetap berdiri walaupun sempat goyah ketika tubuh Jaemin menabraknya.

"Mark-hyung?"

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Donghyuck, sontak saja Jaemin langsung mendongak. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga saat mendapati sosok Mark yang kini… mengulurkan tangan padanya?

"Ma-Mark… h-hyung?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan ragu Jaemin meraih uluran tangan Mark, "Y-ya… terimakasih…"

Jaemin menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu jalanan setelah ia berdiri. Matanya menatap canggung pada Mark yang kini melempar senyuman ramah. Mark? Mark Lee yang kesan pertamanya menyeramkan itu tersenyum?

"K-kau… Mark-hyung?" tanya Jaemin tak percaya, "Kakaknya… Jeno?"

"Kau mengenal Jeno?"

"A-aku… salah satu temannya yang datang ke rumah kalian… kemarin…" Jaemin menyikut Donghyuck yang sejak tadi diam dan berbisik, "Katakan sesuatu. Jangan hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh."

"O-oh… iya…" Donghyuck tersenyum kikuk, "Hyung masih… mengingatku?"

Mark beralih menatap Donghyuck, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Hati Donghyuck tak pernah lebih sakit daripada sekarang ini, ketika sang pujaan hati yang baru ditemuinya kemarin langsung melupakannya begitu saja. Hei! Bahkan belum ada 24 jam penuh setelah pertemuan manis mereka! Dan Mark sudah melupakannya?!

"Pfftt… sudah kuduga kau hanya mengarang tentang kisah indahmu bersama Mark-hyung," ledek Jaemin yang berbisik pada Donghyuck, "Buktinya Mark-hyung saja tidak ingat kau siapa."

"Maaf, tapi apa aku pernah bertemu kalian berdua?"

Kali ini Jaemin yang terkejut. Ia dan Mark 'kan baru bertemu kemarin! Memang kesannya tak begitu mengenakkan, tapi bagaimana bisa Mark melupakannya? Bahkan kemarin dia sempat bicara pada Mark!

"Bagaimana bisa hyung lupa pada kami?" tanya Jaemin.

"Err… ingatanku agak buruk," jawab Mark, "Jika kita pernah bertemu tapi aku melupakan kalian, aku minta maaf."

' _Seburuk itukah ingatannya hingga melupakan orang yang ditemuinya belum sampai 24 jam lalu?'_

"Dan lebih baik kalian tidak berlarian di jalanan," kali ini Mark memberi nasehat sembari tersenyum, "Berbahaya. Apalagi di saat jalanan ramai seperti sekarang. Berhati-hatilah."

Mark mengusak kepala Jaemin dan Donghyuck berbarengan sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Jaemin dan Donghyuck terus menatap punggung Mark yang perlahan mengecil dari pandangan mereka hingga akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di tikungan ujung jalan.

"Ingatannya benar-benar buruk," gumam Jaemin, "Dia bahkan tidak mengingat kita sama sekali. Oh Tuhan…"

"Jaemin-ah…"

"Hm?" Jaemin menoleh dan langsung terkejut begitu melihat Donghyuck yang wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata, "Donghyuck-ah! Kau kenapa menangis?!"

Donghyuck menatap Jaemin agak lama. Jaemin pun balas menatapnya dengan cemas. Hingga tiba-tiba saja tangisan Donghyuck pecah dengan nyaring.

"Huwaaaa! Dia melupakanku, Jaemin-ah! Mark-hyung tidak ingat akuuu! Huwaaa!"

"A-ah… Donghyuck-ah! Jangan menangis! Malu dengan seragam!"

"Huwaaaa! Mark-hyung melupakankuuu! Huwaaaa!"

"Donghyuck! Kau mempermalukan kita!"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Sementara di sekolah, Jeno keluar dari ruangan tempatnya dan anggota OSIS lain melaksanakan rapat dengan terburu-buru. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat, menampilkan sebuah pesan yang sempat ia buka dan belum ia tutup kembali.

Itu adalah pesan dari Taeyong, kakak tertuanya. Pesan yang membuatnya berlari keluar area sekolah dengan kencang dan perasaan panik yang kembali meliputi hatinya.

 _ **Cepat pulang, Jeno-ya! Kita harus segera menemukan Mark sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya!**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Iya, lagi kesemsem (banget) sama NCT. Sebenernya bias saya di NCT itu Ten, tapi belum dapet ide buat bikin ff pakek Ten jadi cast utamanya (maapin saya biassss) so, saya milih bikin ini. Fict ini gak akan panjang, diusahain cuman 2shot jadi chap depan itu final chap. Semoga deh /plak/

Ditunggu respon positifnya~

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Love You**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Mark Lee adalah seorang pengidap DID yang merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban untuk orang lain, sedangkan Lee Donghyuck adalah seorang pemuda yang mencintai Mark dengan setulus hati.

* * *

Mark duduk di bangku taman yang sepi seorang diri, hanya ditemani oleh gelapnya suasana malam hari ini. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel miliknya yang menampilkan puluhan –atau mungkin ratusan- pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab. Entah itu dari kakaknya atau adiknya.

"Hahh…"

Mark menghela napas panjang dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada bangku taman. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam yang sama sekali tak dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang. Pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dia dan kakaknya tempo hari kembali terlintas di ingatannya.

" _Mengertilah, Mark! Semua ini demi kebaikanmu!"_

"Omong kosong."

" _Semua pengobatan itu untuk dirimu! Aku ingin kau sembuh, Mark!"_

"Sia-sia saja."

" _Kumohon, Mark… jalanilah pengobatan itu dan sembuh untukku, untuk kami semua yang menyayangimu, yang mencintaimu dengan tulus…"_

"Tak ada yang menginginkan aku, hyung…" setetes airmata jatuh dan membasahi pipi Mark, "Kau hanya berharap akan sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi… sampai kapanpun aku tidak mungkin sembuh… eomma dan appa saja sudah tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku, apalagi kesembuhanku …"

Kedua mata Mark tertutup. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat ketika perkataan orangtuanya bertahun-tahun lalu kembali diingatnya, kata-kata yang selalu membuat luka lama dalam hatinya terbuka lagi tiap kali ia mengingatnya.

" _Dia hanya beban dalam keluarga kita! Tidak ada yang akan mencintai dirinya yang seperti itu! Dia hanya benalu yang lebih baik tidak pernah ada!"_

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, hyung…"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Berkali-kali Jaemin melirik ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah kursi kosong tepat di samping Donghyuck. Dan kegiatannya itu tak luput dari perhatian Donghyuck. Setelah melirik sesaat ke arah guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas, Donghyuck pun menendang kursi yang diduduki Jaemin hingga perhatian temannya itu teralih padanya.

"Berhenti melirik ke belakang dan perhatikan ke depan!" Donghyuck memberi peringatan sembari berbisik, "Guru itu mengajar di depan, bukan di belakang! Bukan juga sampingku!"

Jaemin berdecak sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan, walau Donghyuck tahu pastilah Jaemin tetap tidak memperhatikan guru di depan sana. _Baru satu hari tidak bertemu sudah seperti itu. Apalagi jika nanti mereka kuliah di tempat yang berbeda? Bisa mati rindu anak ini._

"Pelajarannya kita akhiri sampai di sini. Gunakan jam istirahat ini bukan hanya untuk bermain-main. Sekali-kali pergilah ke perpustakaan."

"Iya~"

Setelah memberi wejangan singkat pada murid-muridnya, guru itu pun melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang seketika langsung ramai, sangat berbeda ketika guru itu tadi mengajar. Donghyuck pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke samping Jaemin.

"Hoi! Ayo ke kantin!"

Jaemin malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya, "Malas. Tidak ada Jeno."

"Jeno-mu itu bukan gantungan kunci yang mudah dibawa kemana-mana," dengan gemas Donghyuck memukul kepala Jaemin, "Ayo cepat berdiri dan kita makan di kantin! Dunia juga tidak akan hancur hanya karena Jeno absen satu hari."

"Tidak mau, Donghyuck-ah… aku maunya Jeno…"

"Kau juga tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan memakan perasaan rindumu itu, 'kan? Cepat berdiri!"

Secara paksa Donghyuck menyeret Jaemin keluar kelas dengan susah payah. Walaupun dengan ogah-ogahan, Jaemin tetap melangkah mengikuti Donghyuck yang menarik tangannya. Hari ini rasanya dia memang tidak semangat untuk bersekolah mengingat kekasihnya itu absen dengan alasan izin entah apa.

"Tapi aneh juga Jeno absen hari ini," ucap Donghyuck berusaha menarik perhatian Jaemin, "Padahal dia adalah murid paling teladan yang jarang absen. Hampir tidak pernah malah."

"Tidak tahu…"

"Lesu sekali kau ini!"

Donghyuck menyenggol Jaemin beberapa kali hingga pemuda itu melenguh dan memintanya untuk berhenti melakukan hal tersebut. Keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin dengan sesekali berbincang ringan, bahkan bercanda. Yah… walaupun Jaemin menanggapinya tak sungguh-sungguh.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat kalau kemarin dia datang ke sekolah dengan wajah pucat…" ucap Jaemin ketika ia dan Donghyuck baru saja duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin, "Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit?"

"Jelas-jelas keterangannya izin."

"Bisa saja dia itu tidak mau membuatku khawatir!"

Donghyuck mendelik, "Percaya diri sekali kau ini."

"Insting seorang kekasih."

"Kuharap aku juga begitu dengan Mark-hyung…" Donghyuck dengan lemas meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, "Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya…"

"Tidak sakit hati lagi?" sindir Jaemin, "Kau tidak ingat kalau Mark-hyung baru saja melupakanmu kemarin?"

"Aku sangat ingin memukul kepalamu sekarang ini, Nana."

"Hei! Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Jaemin menggebrak meja hingga membuat Donghyuck langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang yang menyeramkan seperti Mark-hyung."

"Kau lupa Mark-hyung itu kakak dari kekasihmu? Kau sama saja seperti mengata-ngatai kekasihmu sendiri."

"Jangan membicarakannya. Aku jadi semakin merindukannya, tahu."

Keduanya sama-sama menghela napas kemudian. Sejujurnya Donghyuck mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jaemin saat ini, yakni perasaan rindu akan orang yang dicintainya. Karena dia juga tengah merasakan rindu pada sosok Mark. Tapi bukan Lee Donghyuck namanya kalau tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya dengan tingkah _hyperactive_ nya.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita mendatangi rumah Jeno saja?"

Donghyuck mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Kau yakin? Kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau Jeno tidak suka orang lain datang ke rumahnya."

"Yang tidak suka itu Mark-hyung, bukan Jeno. Lagipula dia juga tidak pernah melarang kita untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ayolah Donghyuck… lagipula kau juga bisa bertemu Mark-hyung, 'kan?"

Donghyuck terlihat menimang-nimang perkataan Jaemin. Menyenangkan pasti dapat bertemu dengan Mark lagi. Tapi bagaimana kalau Mark melupakannya lagi? Bisa-bisa dia kembali menelan pil pahit. _Mungkin daya ingatnya lebih buruk dari sekedar kata buruk_.

"Aku tahu kau juga merindukannya, Donghyuck-ah."

"Iya, iya. Kita pergi ke rumah Jeno sepulang sekolah nanti."

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Jaemin dan Donghyuck berjalan beriringan dan mengobrol santai di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Jeno. Rumah Jeno memang berada di daerah yang cukup sepi hingga Jaemin dan Donghyuck pun hampir tak melihat keberadaan orang lain selain mereka di sekitar sini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga Jeno?"

Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya, "Seperti dia pernah bercerita padaku tentang keluarganya saja. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Yahh… aku hanya heran kenapa anak itu sangat menghindari pembicaraan atau pertanyaan mengenai keluarganya," jawab Donghyuck, "Saat aku bertemu dengan Mark-hyung, Mark-hyung menyebut nama 'Taeyong' yang kupikir adalah kakak Jeno yang lain. Habisnya setelah itu dia bertanya 'apakah Jeno tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya?' begitu…"

"Mungkin keluarga itu topik yang sensitif bagi Jeno. Apa kau ingat bagaimana responnya kemarin ketika kita bertanya padanya perihal Mark-hyung?"

Otak Donghyuck pun dipaksa mengulang kembali kejadian kemarin di mana dia bertanya pada Jeno mengenai Mark. Saat itu, raut wajah Jeno langsung berubah seolah-olah ia tak nyaman akan pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya. Ketika menceritakan beberapa hal tentang Mark juga Jeno terlihat… sedih?

"Kupikir ada masalah di dalam keluarganya," Donghyuck menarik kesimpulan.

"Yup. Seperti itu juga pemikiranku."

Senyuman Jaemin merekah begitu matanya menangkap sebuah rumah minimalis yang berada tak jauh lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari kecil menghampiri rumah tersebut, diikuti oleh Donghyuck. Karena pada dasarnya, dua remaja itu memang sama-sama tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan dua orang yang ada di rumah tersebut.

Namun belum sampai Donghyuck dan Jaemin menginjakkan kaki mereka di halaman depan rumah tersebut, Jeno dan seorang pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih tua sudah lebih dulu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jeno-ya!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jeno berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghyuck dan Jaemin, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami datang karena kau absen sekolah. Kami kira kau sakit," jawab Jaemin yang kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda di belakang Jeno, "Dia siapa?"

"Ah, dia kakak tertuaku. Namanya Taeyong-hyung."

"Jeno-ya, kita berpisah di sini. Jangan lupa menghubungiku jika kau menemukan Mark," pesan Taeyong pada Jeno, "Dan berhati-hatilah."

"Baik, hyung."

Taeyong langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Jeno bersama Donghyuck dan Jaemin yang kebingungan. Kening Donghyuck mengrnyit begitu mendengar nama Mark yang diucapkan oleh kakak tertua Jeno tadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Jeno-ya?" tanya Jaemin, "Sepertinya kalian panik sekali."

Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Mark-hyung pergi dari rumah sejak dua hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang aku juga Taeyong-hyung tak tahu dia ada dimana. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Ha?! Bagaimana bisa?!" pekik Donghyuck, "Dua hari yang lalu itu berarti… ketika aku bertemu dengannya di halte pada malam hari itu, 'kan?!"

Jeno mengangguk, "Itu sebabnya aku ingin berbicara padamu kemarin, tapi rapat OSIS menggagalkanku. Aku ingin tahu apa kau mengetahui kemana perginya Mark-hyung setelah bertemu denganmu. Tapi… argh! Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi!"

"Jadi ketika kau datang ke sekolah dengan wajah pucat itu karena kau kelelahan setelah mencari Mark-hyung?" Jaemin bertanya dengan nada cemas, "Tapi Jeno-ya, kemarin juga kami bertemu Mark-hyung ketika pulang sekolah."

"Apa?! Dimana?!" tanya Jeno begitu mendengar informasi dari Jaemin.

"Tak jauh dari sekolah," jawab Donghyuck, "Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu yang satu itu, Jeno-ya? Dia sama sekali tak mengingatku padahal sehari sebelumnya kami berjalan bersama."

Jeno mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia membuang napas sejenak sebelum menatap Donghyuck dan Jaemin bergantian, "Bisa kalian membantuku mencari Mark-hyung? Sungguh, aku dan Taeyong-hyung benar-benar bingung saat ini."

Tanpa pikir panjang Donghyuck mengangguk, "Apapun untuk Mark-hyung!"

Jeno agak terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. Tadi dia bilang apapun untuk Mark? Otak Jeno kemudian mengingat kejadian di mana Donghyuck berkata bahwa ia jatuh cinta setelah bertemu dengan kakak keduanya itu. Apa jangan-jangan Donghyuck…?

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja?"

Jeno tersentak ketika Jaemin menepuk bahunya, "Y-ya?"

"Kita harus cepat! Bagaimana jika kita berpencar saja? Dengan begitu kemungkinan untuk menemukan Mark-hyung semakin besar," usul Donghyuck, "Siapapun yang pertama kali menemukan Mark-hyung harus langsung menghubungi yang lain."

Jeno mengangguk setuju. Ia kemudian beralih pada Jaemin, "Jaemin-ah, kau ikut saja denganku."

"Eh? Tapi 'kan kita harus berpencar."

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku," Jeno langsung mengenggam salah satu tangan Jaemin, "Pokoknya jangan jauh-jauh dariku selama kita mencari Mark-hyung."

Jaemin mengernyit, "Kau ini kenapa? Justru dengan berpencar kita akan lebih mudah menemukan Mark-hyung."

Donghyuck memperhatikan wajah Jeno yang terlihat dipenuhi keraguan. Tentu saja ia bingung dibuatnya. Wajar sebenarnya bila Jeno panik ketika kakaknya menghilang, tapi kenapa wajahnya menyiratkan makna lain? Seperti… ada yang Jeno sembunyikan dan berusaha tak ia katakan padanya juga Jaemin.

"Ini… bisa jadi berbahaya…"

Jaemin dan Donghyuck sama memekik 'ha?!' ketika Jeno berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar pelan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pemuda itu?

"Pokoknya kalian harus berhati-hati," ucap Jeno pada akhirnya, "Jaemin-ah, ingat, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku. Dan Donghyuck… kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Kau bicara seperti kita akan melakukan apa saja. Kita 'kan akan mencari Mark-hyung, bukannya melakukan misi berbahaya."

Donghyuck mengangguk setuju pada kata-kata Jaemin, "Tapi jika itu yang kau katakan, maka baiklah. Aku akan berhati-hati. Kalian juga."

Jeno mengangguk. Ia tetap terdiam di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada Donghyuck yang sudah lebih dulu berlari pergi. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jaemin hingga kekasihnya itu menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Seingatku juga kau tak pernah seperhatian itu pada Donghyuck."

"Jaemin-ah…" Jeno memanggil nama Jaemin dengan pelan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, "Kita tak tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi nantinya. Kuharap… semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, Tuan Lee."

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Donghyuck berlari di antara banyaknya orang-orang siang ini dengan mata yang menatap sekelilingnya secermat mungkin. Lupakan fakta bahwa Mark melupakannya kemarin. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah sesegera mungkin menemukan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh hati itu.

"Ck, kenapa juga Mark-hyung harus lari dari rumah? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga satu itu? Hahh… Jeno berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

Donghyuck terus berlari dan berlari hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menjauh dari keramaian orang-orang di pusat kota. Tempat ia berada saat ini tak begitu ramai, bahkan dapat dihitung jari orang-orang yang ia lihat, begitu pula dengan kendaraan yang tak sengaja lewat.

"Persetan dengan daerah ini. Bahkan jika aku harus ke ujung dunia untuk bertemu dengan Mark-hyung pun aku rela," gumamnya sembari terus berlari, "Mark-hyung… sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?"

Sudah lebih dari satu jam kakinya terus dipacu dengan cepat demi menemukan sosok Mark. Namun nihil. Mata Donghyuck tidak menangkap tanda-tanda keberadaan Mark di manapun. Padahal jika dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Mark pergi ketika mereka bertemu dua hari yang lalu, juga kemarin.

"Mark-hyung… Mark-hyung… Mark-hyung…" seolah merapal mantra, Donghyuck terus menyebut nama Mark di setiap langkahnya, "Mark-hyung… Mark-hyung…"

 **BUGH!**

Langkah Donghyuck terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang berasal dari gang yang tak sengaja dilewatinya. Ia terdiam sesaat untuk menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan kalau suara tersebut benar-benar berasal dari dalam gang itu.

 **BUGH!**

Donghyuck pun melangkah mundur dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam gang tersebut. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang memunggunginya dan tengah… memukuli seseorang? Donghyuck yang saat itu mulai berjalan masuk sontak berhenti melangkah ketika perasaan takut mulai dirasakannya.

 **Brugh!**

Mata Donghyuck membulat ketika mendapati sekitar empat atau lima orang pria dewasa yang terkapar di sekitar pemuda itu dengan luka yang menghiasi tubuh mereka, kini ditambah lagi dengan satu pria dewasa yang tadi dipukulinya. Luka lebam yang disertai oleh darah. Kaki Donghyuck benar-benar gemetar ketakutan saat ini.

"Siapa di sana?"

Donghyuck tersentak dan kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada pemuda yang masih memunggunginya itu. Tapi suaranya… dan pakaiannya… juga rambutnya… Donghyuck tak asing dengan semua itu. Jika Donghyuck tak salah, maka orang itu adalah…

"Mark-hyung?"

Donghyuck terkesiap begitu pemuda itu berbalik, menampilkan sosok Mark yang benar-benar membuat Donghyuck ingin menangis saat ini juga. Sebenarnya raut wajah Mark yang tak bersahabat sudah pernah dilihatnya –bahkan raut wajah tak bersahabat itu merupakan salah satu alasan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta- tapi kali ini wajah Mark benar-benar berbeda di mata Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tidak pernah melihat kilat berbahaya di kedua mata Mark seperti sekarang ini. Mark di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan Mark yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

"Hyung… ka-kau kenapa?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan gemetar, "A-apa yang kau lakukan, hyung? A-ayo pulang… Jeno dan Taeyong-hyung… mereka mencemaskanmu, hyung…"

Mark tertawa sinis, "Siapa kau hingga berani menyuruhku pulang? Jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku. Kau hanya orang asing."

Seolah-olah ada sebuah belati tajam yang menembus dadanya. Lagi, Donghyuck merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya dengan penyebab yang sama, yakni pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Hyung, apa kau melupakanku… _lagi_?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar berat, "Ini aku, Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck. Bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatku, hyung?"

"Apakah mengingatmu itu penting?"

Donghyuck menelan ludahnya gugup, "H-hyung… lupakan soal diriku. Yang terpenting sekarang pulanglah. Kakak dan adikmu khawatir padamu, hyung. Mereka sedang mencarimu saat ini."

"Ahh… apa dua orang itu menyuruhmu untuk mencariku?" Mark melihat sekelilingnya sebelum mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya, "Itu artinya kau juga bersekongkol dengan mereka. Memuakkan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung? Aku tak mengerti."

"Jangan bersikap 'sok polos seperti itu!" Mark berteriak. Kilatan berbahaya kembali terlihat di matanya, kali ini lebih jelas lagi, "Kalian selalu memaksaku melakukan pengobatan ini dan itu! Apakah kalian sadar kalau semua itu membuatku tertekan?! Keparat!"

Donghyuck tentu saja terkejut begitu mendengar makian Mark. Saat pertama kalia bertemu, Donghyuck akui Mark memang kelihatan tak bersahabat, tapi tak pernah disangkanya Mark bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata makian seperti tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tak suka dengan mereka yang hanya menjadi penghalang. Bersikap 'sok peduli padahal mereka sama sekali tak mengerti diriku yang sesungguhnya," Mark menyeringai sembari mengangkat balok kayu di tangannya, "Jadi, bagaimana jika aku mengeksekusi satu dari sekian banyak penghalang itu?"

Kedua mata Donghyuck membulat. Alarm tanda berbahaya berbunyi dalam kepalanya. Tepat sebelum balok kayu yang sudah diayunkan oleh Mark itu menghantam sisi kiri kepalanya, sebisa mungkin Donghyuck menghindar dengan melangkah mundur secepat yang ia bisa.

 **BUGH!**

"ARGH!"

Namun sayang, kecepatan ayunan tangan selanjutnya Mark lebih cepat dibandingkan pergerakkan tubuhnya kali ini. Mark kembali mengayunkan tangannya dan menghantam sisi kanan wajah Donghyuck dengan balok kayu di tangannya hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Sekarang, kuberi kau keringanan untuk memilih," Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghyuck yang masih meringis dalam posisinya di atas tanah, "Pergi? Atau mati?"

 **Srett!**

Secepat mungkin Donghyuck bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Mark hingga pemuda yang lebih tua itu jatuh terlentang di atas tanah. Donghyuck berdiri dan menendang balok kayu di tangan Mark sebelum ia menduduki perut pemuda itu, "Hyung! Sadarlah! Ini aku, Donghyuck!"

Sekarang Donghyuck benar-benar yakin kalau di hadapannya ini bukanlah Mark yang ia kenal. Seperti… sosok Mark yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, sama seperti pertemuan mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Menyingkir… dari atasku, sialan!"

 **BUGH!**

Mark melayangkan pukulan kuat pada wajah Donghyuck yang sudah cukup lemas hingga pemuda di atasnya itu terjatuh. Dengan cepat Mark berdiri dan kini diraihnya sebuah botol kaca bekas minuman beralkhohol yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

 **Prangg!**

Beruntung Donghyuck dapat dengan cepat menghindar sebelum botol kaca tersebut dipukulkan oleh Mark ke kepalanya. Botol kaca itu menghantam dinding hingga pecahannya berserakkan di sekitar mereka. Donghyuck bersyukur ia masih mengenakkan sepatu sekolahnya saat ini. Ia pun langsung mengambil jarak seaman mungkin dari Mark.

"Hyung! Ini seperti bukan dirimu! Sadarlah!" teriak Donghyuck, berusaha membuat pergerakkan Mark berhenti, "Hyung! Mark-hyung! Hentikan!"

Seolah tak mendengar perkataan Donghyuck, Mark malah semakin menggila, "Kau tahu, Lee Donghyuck? Aku sangat menyukai bau darah."

Mark membungkuk untuk meraih satu pecahan botol kaca yang cukup panjang. Ia menggenggam erat pecahan botol tersebut dengan kuat hingga melukai tangannya sendiri. Secara perlahan, darah mengucur dari sela-sela jarinya.

Mata Donghyuck membulat, "Hyung! Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri! Sadarlah!"

"Kenapa? Ini menyenangkan."

Sungguh, Donghyuck merasa mual begitu melihat Mark yang menjilat darahnya sendiri. Tapi tidak! Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah! Donghyuck yakin Mark sedang membutuhkan bantuannya saat ini. Dan Donghyuck akan dengan senang hati membantu Mark, membuatnya kembali menjadi Mark yang ia cintai.

"Hyung… kumohon sadarlah…"

"Apa kau takut padaku, Donghyuck-ah?" Mark melangkah maju, sedangkan Donghyuck melangkah mundur, "Apa kau takut padaku? Kenapa? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi kemarilah."

Donghyuck menggeleng kuat. Matanya panas, dan ia yakin hanya dalam satu kedipan mata airmata itu akan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sial… padahal dia sudah bertekad takkan terlihat lemah di hadapan Mark.

"Kau bukan Mark-hyung yang kukenal…" ucap Donghyuck lirih, "Kau berbeda, hyung. Kau jauh berbeda dari sosok Mark-hyung yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku memang tak tahu sifatmu yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa, tapi aku yakin kalau kau yang sekarang ini bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Mark tertawa sinis ketika mendengarnya, "Hahahaha… kau bicara seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik. Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, sama seperti orang-orang yang bersikap 'sok peduli padaku."

Ketika Mark hendak menghujamkan pecahan botol di tangannya ke arah Donghyuck, sebisa mungkin Donghyuck menahannya. Tak ia pedulikan rasa sakit yang mulai dirasakan oleh tangannya, ataupun darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari luka di kepalanya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Mark.

"Hyung… Aku tak suka melihatmu yang sekarang ini… kumohon kembalilah menjadi Mark-hyung yang kukenal…"

"Kau bahkan tak mengenalku dengan baik! Berhenti bersikap seperti kau mengetahui segalanya tentang diriku seperti ini! Sudah kukatakan, kau hanya orang asing!"

Donghyuck menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia akui memang sebenarnya ia tak mengetahui sosok Mark yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa. Tiap kali mereka bertemu, Donghyuck selalu merasa kalau ia bertemu dengan sosok Mark yang berbeda-beda. Tapi Donghyuck bersumpah, kalau ia mencintai Mark sepenuh hati tak mempedulikan seperti apa kepribadian Mark yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tak peduli, hyung…" ucap Donghyuck gemetar, "Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, tak peduli dirimu yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa. Aku memang tak mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirimu, oleh karena itu, hyung… kumohon… biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi agar aku bisa semakin memahamimu…"

"Omong kosong!" Mark membalasnya dengan teriakan, "Tidak ada orang yang menginginkan orang sepertiku! Mereka membenciku dan berharap aku segera lenyap dari dunia ini! Dan di saat seperti itu, kau pikir siapa yang bisa aku jadikan teman? Tidak ada. Aku ditinggalkan seorang diri, jatuh ke dalam jurang keputus asaan yang dalam."

Cukup. Donghyuck tak tahan lagi.

 **BUGH!**

Setelah menguatkan hatinya, Donghyuck langsung memberikan bogem mentah pada rahang Mark hingga Mark terjatuh dan terbaring di atas tanah. Donghyuck mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Mark dan sekuat tenaga menahan kedua tangan Mark yang terus memberontak.

"Pergi! Dasar keparat!"

"Mark-hyung… sadarlah…" airmata Donghyuck mengalir deras hingga menetes mengenai pipi Mark yang secara perlahan mulai tenang, "Kumohon… hatiku sakit ketika melihatmu seperti sekarang ini… jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, hyung. Itu sama saja seperti kau menyakiti diriku secara tak langsung, Mark-hyung…"

Mark benar-benar sudah tak memberontak lagi. Ia terdiam menatap sosok Donghyuck di hadapannya. Sorot mata penuh kebencian itu sudah menghilang dari matanya begitu melihat keadaan Donghyuck saat ini.

"Hyung, Mark-hyung… Mark-hyung…" Donghyuck kemudian menatap langsung ke dalam kedua mata Mark, "Aku mencintaimu, Mark Lee…"

 **DEG**

"A-argh!"

Kedua mata Mark membulat ketika merasakan sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya. Donghyuck langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Mark saking terkejutnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu. Mark terus mengerang kesakitan dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Tubuhnya meringkuk di atas tanah karena rasa sakit itu.

"Ma-Mark… hyung?"

"To-tolong…" Mark membuka kedua matanya dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin membasahi kening dan pelipisnya, bahkan mungkin juga tubuhnya, "Tolong… aku…"

"Mark-hyung!"

Kesadaran Mark langsung menghilang tepat ketika Donghyuck hendak menghampirinya. Donghyuck terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mark, namun sama sekali tak ada respon. Dengan panik Donghyuck mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku blazer miliknya.

"Ugh…" Donghyuck melenguh ketika merasakan pening pada kepalanya. Akibat dari hantaman balok kayu itu pada akhirnya mulai terasa, "Aku… harus… kuat…"

Dengan tangan gemetar Donghyuck mencari kontak Jeno dalam ponselnya. Ia menghubungi temannya itu dan menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga sang empunya di sana mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Donghyuck! Bagaimana?!"_

"Je-Jeno…" Donghyuck memanggilnya dengan nada hampir berbisik, "Tolong…"

" _Hei! Kau dimana sekarang?! Cepat beritahu aku dan jangan buat aku khawatir!"_

 _Tolong aku_ … Donghyuck berucap dalam hati. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya benar-benar menyiksa hingga yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah berbaring di samping Mark yang tak sadarkan diri.

" _Donghyuck! Lee Donghyuck! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Mark-hyung?! Jawab aku, Donghyuck-ah!"_

Donghyuck tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Ia perlahan menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan kegelapan menguasainya dan Jeno yang terus memanggil namanya dengan panik.

" _Lee Donghyuck! Sudah kubilang berhati-hatilah jika kau bertemu dengan Mark-hyung!"_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Aduh, gak jadi 2shot deh jadinya hehehe… dipikir bisa 2shot selesai, ternyata nggak dan yahh… jadinya dilanjut aja terus. Tapi gak panjang kok. Fyi, saya gak bener-bener paham tentang penyakit DID jadi pasti ada beberapa kesalahan tentang penjelasannya di sini. Saya juga gak bakat bikin penggambaran adegan gelut-gelutan. Mohon dimaklumi~

 **Rimm** , Mark kenapa? Kalau jawaban yang lebih spesifik sih ada di chap depan, tapi semoga aja dengan membaca chap ini bisa mengerti walau minim pengertiannya.

 **Exohye** , Review panjang gini yang saya suka kekeke~ makasih pujiannya, habisnya kalau bikin fict yang terlalu serius itu rasanya gak nyaman ke sayanya sendiri, jadi dibuat agak-agak lucu sih. Haechan mah imutnya waktu sama mark doang, sisanya nyebelin /ditabokhaechan/ Wahh… kamu sampai merhatiin fict saya sampai mendetail, makasih~ tapi kayaknya ada salah pahamnya. Jadi, sebenernya alter-ego mark yang waktu nganterin haechan pulang sama waktu ketemu jaemin-haechan itu beda. Kalau yang nganter haechan pulang itu alter-ego yang agak-agak playboy (jujur saya bayangin Ten waktu bikin alter ego ini /plak) nah kalau waktu ketemu jaemin-haechan, itu alter-ego yang baik hati, ramah, dan tidak sombong (kalau ini ngebayangin Jaehyun), jadi walaupun sama-sama kelihatan ramah, tapi mereka itu alter-ego yang beda, jadi wajar kan kalau mark gak inget haechan? Kalau ada salah-salah dikit mohon dimaafkan karena saya sendiri gak begitu paham tentang DID. Dan… bener apa katamu, 2shot itu gak cukup:')

 **Gazagezug** , malu-malu tapi mau haechan mah XD mark kenapa bisa gitu? Karena mark sayang kamu~

 **Lautanbiru** , Nanti ya, nunggu mark peka dulu XD

 **Marknae** , Ini udah update ya~

 **Review?**

* * *

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR~!**_

 _ **WELCOME 2017 AND GOODBYE 2016**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Love You**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Mark Lee adalah seorang pengidap DID yang merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban untuk orang lain, sedangkan Lee Donghyuck adalah seorang pemuda yang mencintai Mark dengan setulus hati.

* * *

Mark meringkuk dalam kegelapan. Seorang diri, tanpa adanya satu pun orang yang menemaninya dalam rasa takut yang kini ia rasakan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia merasakannya… perasaan sakit ketika rasa takut itu secara perlahan seolah membunuhnya. Mark ingin semua ini berakhir, sungguh. Ia sudah lelah.

"Taeyong-hyung… Jeno…" mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama kakak dan adiknya dengan lirih, "Tolong aku…"

 **Tap!**

Mark tersentak sesaat ketika dirasakannya keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya di tempat tersebut. Dengan ragu Mark mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati sepasang kaki berlapiskan celana panjang putih yang menapak di hadapannya. Mark tidak tahu siapa orang di hadapannya ini karena kegelapan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Walaupun masih ragu-ragu, Mark tetap memilih berdiri. Ia diam memperhatikan orang di hadapannya yang entah-siapa-itu. Dan tanpa Mark sadari, kegelapan yang sejak tadi mengelilingi perlahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh bias cahaya yang menerangi tempat tersebut.

 **DEG**

"Hyung… kenapa kau menyakitiku…"

Kedua mata Mark membulat begitu melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. Jika Mark tak salah, maka pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu teman Jeno yang saat itu datang ke rumah mereka tempo hari. Tapi bukan fakta bahwa pemuda itu bisa di sini lah yang membuat Mark terkejut. Melainkan kondisinya.

Mark tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga pemuda di hadapannya ini muncul dalam kondisi pakaian yang berhiaskan noda darah atau sobekan sana-sini. Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya, tak lupa terdapat luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Ini sakit, hyung…"

Mark mundur dengan gemetar, "Ke-kenapa kau… bi-bisa di sini…?"

"Hyung… aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu…" ia mengangkat tangannya hendak menyentuh Mark, "Tapi kenapa kau melukaiku…"

Mark menggeleng kuat, "A-aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!"

"Hyung… aku sungguh mencintaimu dan berusaha membantumu, tapi kau malah membalasku dengan hal seperti ini… kenapa kau jahat, hyung?"

Dada Mark terasa sesak ketika melihat airmata-bukan, lebih tepatnya darah yang menetes dari mata pemuda itu seperti airmata. Apakah benar jika dirinya lah yang menyakiti pemuda ini? Yang membuatnya seperti ini? Yang menorehkan banyaknya luka itu?

"Ti-tidak…"

"Kau memang kejam, hyung."

Tangan Mark menutup erat kedua telinganya, berusaha menghalau suara pemuda itu yang kini terdengar lebih menyakitkan lagi bagi dirinya, "Hentikan! Aku tak melakukan apapun! Pergilah!"

"Dia hanya beban dalam keluarga ini."

Mark menangis kencang ketika suara ibunya terdengar. Kata-kata itu… padahal sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tapi kenapa kata-kata ibunya masih menghantuinya setiap saat?

"Kalaupun bisa sudah kukirim dia ke rumah sakit jiwa sejak lama."

Ayahnya juga… kedua orangtuanya bahkan tak mengharapkan dirinya di dunia ini.

"Kehadiranmu di dunia ini tak berguna, Mark. Lebih baik kau lenyap dan biarkan kami hidup bahagia tanpa dirimu. Kau hanya menghalangi kebahagiaan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu."

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON! Hiks… hentikan… hentikan…"

"Mark-hyung."

Mark langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Terlihat sorot kelegaan di matanya begitu ia mendapati sosok Taeyong dan Jeno yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun itu semua tak lama.

Mark terkejut ketika Taeyong dan Jeno malah berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi setelah memberikan tatapan dingin mereka.

"Taeyong-hyung! Jeno! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Hentikan, Mark. Bukankah kau yang sejak awal menginginkan kami pergi?"

"Tidak, hyung! Aku tidak mau sendirian! Taeyong-hyung!"

"Sekarang ketika kami akan pergi, kenapa kau menahan kami?"

"Tidak, Jeno-ya… kumohon tetaplah di sini… aku takut…"

Bahkan ketika Mark jatuh terduduk dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir, Taeyong dan Jeno tak berhenti. Mereka terus berjalan menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Mark, meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini kembali sendirian dengan dikelilingi oleh kegelapan.

"Orang sepertimu memang tak pantas untuk dicintai."

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Jari-jari Donghyuck yang sudah tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari lamanya itu perlahan bergerak, membuat Jaemin yang melihatnya langsung keluar ruang rawat dan memanggil dokter dengan hebohnya. Donghyuck berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dan seketika itu juga pening langsung mendera kepalanya yang dililit oleh sebuah perban.

"Akh…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaemin yang kembali masuk ke kamar rawat Donghyuck, "Katakan saja kalau kau merasa sakit. Dokter akan segera datang."

Dan tak lama setelah Jaemin berkata demikian, seorang dokter bersama seorang suster langsung masuk dan memeriksa Donghyuck yang masih linglung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jaemin menyingkir sesaat untuk memberikan ruang agar dokter tersebut dapat memeriksa temannya dengan leluasa.

"Keadaannya benar-benar sudah stabil, tapi masih harus dirawat selama beberapa hari ke depan untuk memastikan kalau ia tak mengalami luka dalam di bagian kepala," jelas dokter itu yang kemudian menatap Jaemin, "Di mana orangtuanya?"

"Ah… orangtuanya sedang ada urusan, mungkin beberapa jam lagi mereka baru akan kembali."

Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu tolong awasi temanmu. Langsung panggil dokter jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Baik. Terimakasih."

Jaemin membungkuk pada dokter dan suster itu yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ia dan Donghyuck. Jaemin pun menarik kursi yang ada dan duduk di samping ranjang rawat Donghyuck.

"Kepalaku sakit…" keluh Donghyuck, "Dan tenggorokanku kering."

Dengan cekatan Jaemin memberikan segera air mineral pada Donghyuck yang langsung meminumnya secara perlahan. Ia juga membantu Donghyuck untuk duduk bersandar di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Barulah setelah itu Donghyuck dapat menghela napas lega, "Hahh… rasanya tubuhku lemas sekali."

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Tentu saja lemas."

Donghyuck menoleh pada Jaemin dengan mata membulat, "Tiga hari lamanya? Wow… aku merasa menjadi putri tidur. Jangan-jangan tadi aku terbangun karena kau mencium-aw! Itu sakit, Jaemin-ah!"

Dengan sadisnya Jaemin mencubit pinggang Donghyuck hingga temannya itu meringis kesakitan. Jaemin mendengus keras dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau sudah sekarat seperti itu tapi masih bisa bercanda. Aku kagum sekali."

"Ck, tidak perlu mencubit segala bisa, 'kan? Aku pasien di sini dan kau baru saja melakukan tindak menganiayaan terhadap pasien. Kulaporkan kau pada polisi baru tahu rasa!"

"Kau mau kupukul, hah?!"

Donghyuck langsung menyilangkah kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sebagai tameng ketika Jaemin sudah mengangkat tangannya. Ia terkekeh ketika melihat Jaemin yang kembali duduk manis, walaupun kerutan tanda kekesalan masih terlihat jelas di kening pemuda itu.

"Aduh, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak membuatmu kesal seperti itu."

"Lama apanya? Kau juga membuatku kesal saat kita tak sengaja bertemu Mark-hyung beberapa hari lalu."

Raut wajah Donghyuck langsung berubah ketika mendengar nama Mark, begitu pula dengan Jaemin yang baru menyadari bahwa ia keceplosan menyebutkan nama Mark. Donghyuck pun perlahan-lahan berusaha mengingat kejadian apa saja yang sudah terjadi sebelum ia bangun di rumah sakit seperti ini.

"… _kau hanya orang asing."_

"… _memuakkan."_

" _Aku benar-benar tak suka dengan mereka yang hanya menjadi penghalang…"_

" _Pergi? Atau mati?"_

" _Tidak ada orang yang menginginkan orang sepertiku!"_

" _Tolong… aku…"_

 **DEG**

"Ma-Mark… Mark-hyung! Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Donghyuck dengan panik ketika ia berhasil mengingat semua kejadian yang membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit seperti saat ini, "Di-dia ada di mana sekarang?! Aku harus melihat keadaannya!"

"Hei, Lee Donghyuck! Tenanglah!" Jaemin langsung menahan tubuh Donghyuck yang hendak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit, "Kau baru sadar! Setidaknya biarkan tubuhmu itu benar-benar pulih dahulu!"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku bagaimana keadaan Mark-hyung!"

Jaemin mengatupkan mulutnya, enggan mengabulkan permintaan Donghyuck. Ia masih mengingat apa yang Jeno katakan padanya setelah Donghyuck dan Mark masuk ke rumah sakit secara bersamaan beberapa hari lalu, tentang kebenaran di balik sosok Mark Lee yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan di matanya.

" _Jangan katakan apapun tentang Mark-hyung pada Donghyuck ketika ia sadar nanti. Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan langsung padanya perihal Mark-hyung."_

"Nana! Cepat jawab aku!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Nana!"

"Na Jaemin! Beritahu aku keadaan Mark-hyung!"

Jaemin menghela napas penuh sesal, "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa."

"Hanya tinggal katakan saja apa susahnya?!" Donghyuck berseru frustrasi dengan nada penuh kecemasan, "Setidaknya jika kau melarangku untuk menemui Mark-hyung, beritahu aku tentang keadaannya sekarang ini, Jaemin-ah! Jangan membuatku semakin khawatir!"

"Aku tak berhak mengataknnya!" balas Jaemin dengan nada tinggi, "Jika kau ingin tahu keadaan Mark-hyung, segala tentang Mark-hyung yang tak kau ketahui, maka kau bertanya pada orang yang salah. Aku tak memiliki hak untuk memberitahu semua itu padamu."

Setelahnya Donghyuck terdiam, tak lagi membalas kata-kata Jaemin atau terus menuntutnya agar menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia juga sadar kalau sebenarnya Jaemin tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi atau apa saja yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Mark. Artinya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menanti Jeno datang dan menuntut jawabannya.

"Atau aku harus mendatangi Mark-hyung saja?"

Jaemin langsung menatap Donghyuck dengan sorot mata terkejut, "Jangan berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal itu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku takkan melakukannya, Nana. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat jadi kau boleh pergi. Hush~!"

"Begitukah balasan untuk temanmu yang setiap hari datang kemari untuk mengunjungimu di kala kau belum sadar, hm?"

Donghyuck mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya di saat posisinya sudah kembali berbaring nyaman, "Pergilah dan jangan kembali lagi."

"Cepatlah sembuh agar aku bisa menendang bokongmu hingga tersangkut di Neptunus."

Dengan kesal Jaemin pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Donghyuck. Donghyuck membuka kedua matanya dan terkekeh ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup kuat. Memang menjahili atau membuat kesal Jaemin adalah hobinya. Atau mungkin keahliannya?

"Sepi sekali…" Donghyuck menatap sekeliling ruang rawatnya, "Semuanya putih. Aku tak suka ini."

Donghyuck memejamkan kembali matanya. Ia memang tak berbohong pada Jaemin tentang beristirahat. Kepalanya cukup sakit, jadi ia sangat membutuhkan tidur saat ini. Tapi ketika ia hendak terlelap, bayangan Mark justru muncul dalam pikirannya hingga rasa sakit pada kepalanya malah bertambah.

"Mark-hyung…"

Donghyuck meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Setetes airmata jatuh dari ekor matanya yang terpejam.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya, hyung…?"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Beberapa hari selang kesadarannya, Donghyuck sudah bisa berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit. Walaupun sudah kelihatan sehat, dokter belum memberinya izin untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Masih ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang luka di kepalanya, dokter itu bilang. Daripada mati kebosanan di ruang rawatnya, jadi Donghyuck lebih memilih berkeliaran di sekitar rumah sakit seperti saat ini.

"Hmm… sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan di tempat membosankan ini~?"

Donghyuck terus berjalan dengan santainya, sesekali bahkan ia bersiul untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Beruntung dokter sudah mencabut jarum infus yang menusuk punggung tangan kirinya, jadi ia bisa leluasa berjalan-jalan seperti ini tanpa harus sibuk membawa infusnya kemana-mana. Walaupun perban masih melilit kepalanya, tapi tak apa.

"Oh? Resepsionis?"

Donghyuck melihat kanan dan kiri dahulu, memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang dikenalnya berada di dekat tempat ia berada. Orangtua dan adik kembarnya sedang ada urusan masing-masing, Jaemin sedang sekolah dan baru akan pulang beberapa jam lagi, sedangkan untuk Jeno… Donghyuck tak tahu. Temannya yang satu itu bahkan belum pernah datang menjenguknya sejak ia sadarkan diri, padahal sudah banyak teman sekolahnya yang datang.

"Waktu yang tepat. Aku bisa bertanya pada resepsionis tempat Mark-hyung dirawat," gumam Donghyuck, "Kuharap Mark-hyung memang dirawat di rumah sakit ini…"

Donghyuck mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri resepsionis tersebut. Melihat kedatangannya, sang resepsionis yang merupakan seorang wanita pun menyambutnya dengan senyuman, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Itu… aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apakah di sini ada pasien bernama Mark Lee?"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan saya coba cari."

Donghyuck mengangguk antusias. Ia terus mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kakinya yang hanya berlapis sandal rumah sakit ke atas lantai. Jika benar Mark dirawat di sini, maka ia takkan ragu lagi untuk langsung menghampiri pujaan hatinya itu. Selagi Jaemin sedang sekolah jadi takkan ada yang melarangnya.

"Pasien Mark Lee, ruang rawat VIP lantai dua nomor 7A,"

Donghyuck langsung berbinar begitu mendengarnya, "Terimakasih banyak!"

Sebelum resepsionis itu membalas ucapannya, Donghyuck sudah langsung berlari kencang menuju lift. Sejujurnya bayang-bayang tentang sosok Mark yang menjadi penyebab dirinya berada di rumah sakit saat ini masih tersimpan rapih di otaknya. Tapi, hei! Donghyuck yakin, dan sangat yakin, kalau Mark tak mungkin berniat melukainya. Dalam hatinya Donghyuck percaya, Mark adalah orang baik yang tak mungkin berani melukai orang lain. Itulah keyakinannya.

Lagipula, orang bilang cinta itu buta, 'kan?

 **~Let Me Love You~**

 **Prangg!**

"PERGI KALIAN! AKU TAK MAU MELIHAT KALIAN!"

 **Brakk!**

"KUBILANG PERGI! JAUHI AKU!"

"BERHENTILAH DATANG KEMARI DAN URUSI URUSAN KALIAN SENDIRI!"

"AKU BENCI ORANG-ORANG SEPERTI KALIAN!"

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA!"

Donghyuck terpaku tepat di depan ruang rawat bertuliskan 'Mark Lee' di bagian pintunya. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan-teriakan histeris yang berasal dari dalam ruang rawat tersebut, dan Donghyuck yakin kalau itu adalah suara Mark. Yup. Pendengarannya tak mungkin salah.

"Mark-hyung…"

 **Cklekk…**

Donghyuck agak berjengit ketika pintu ruang rawat Mark terbuka. Ia sontak mengambil langkah mundur ketika dua orang perawat melangkah keluar dengan raut wajah kelelahan. Donghyuck yakin ia melihat luka memar dan cakaran pada lengan juga wajah kedua perawat itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya salah satu perawat itu, "Apa kau ingin menjenguknya?"

Donghyuck mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi jam besuk sudah habis, jadi lebih baik kau kembali lagi nanti," ucap perawat yang satunya, "Dan jika kau ingin menjenguknya, lebih baik kau tidak datang sendirian. Beberapa hari belakangan ini dia semakin agresif, terutama pada para dokter dan perawat."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kedua perawat itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Salah satu dari mereka pun kemudian menghela napas, "Hahh… dia adalah pasien pengidap DID yang cukup parah. Dan sekarang ini dia mengalami depresi karena penyakitnya itu."

Donghyuck tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Kedua matanya yang langsung membulat itu menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Penyakit?

"Kudengar dia depresi setelah menyakiti seseorang ketika dia 'kambuh' hingga orang itu terluka parah dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit," perawat lainnya ikut berucap, "Penyakit DID memang tak bisa diremehkan. Kau harus berhati-hati jika ingin berdekatan dengannya."

"Apa itu DID?" tanya Donghyuck pada akhirnya, "A-aku kurang mengerti…"

"DID, atau _Dissociative Identify Disorder_ adalah suatu penyakit mental yang membuat penderitanya memiliki lebih dari satu kepribadiannya. Singkatnya, DID adalah penyakit kepribadian ganda," jelas perawat itu, "Dan sayangnya, DID yang diderita oleh Mark-sshi sudah parah karena telat ditangani. Belakangan ini juga dia menolak pengobatan di rumah sakit, sepertinya karena dia mulai depresi."

Selebihnya Donghyuck tak mendengarkan apa saja yang keluar dari mulut kedua perawat yang mulai asyik bergossip itu. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Mark… mengidap penyakit kepribadian ganda? Jadi itu alasan kenapa sifat Mark selalu berbeda tiap kali mereka bertemu?

Dan tiba-tiba saja Donghyuck teringat sesuatu, "Oh, apakah orang yang mengidap DID biasa mengalami hal yang namanya lupa ingatan?"

Kedua perawat itu mengangguk, "Biasanya begitu. Misalkan penderita DID itu dalam kondisi menjadi kepribadian A, maka ketika dia berubah menjadi kepribadian B, semua hal yang dilakukannya selama menjadi kepribadian A takkan bisa diingat olehnya."

Tubuh Donghyuck rasanya melemas ketika pendengarkan penjelasan perawat tersebut. Jadi itu juga sebabnya Mark tidak bisa mengingatnya walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu? Karena ia selalu bertemu dengan Mark dalam kepribadian yang berbeda-beda?

"Kami harus pergi. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan. Permisi…"

Donghyuck bahkan tak merespon ketika kedua perawat itu pergi, meninggalkannya yang yang masih mematung di depan pintu ruang rawat Mark. Syok? Sudah pasti. Tapi ia lebih tak menyangka… Mark yang kelihatan sehat ternyata mengidap sebuah penyakit mental yang cukup parah. Fisiknya boleh saja terlihat sehat, tapi tidak dengan kondisi psikisnya.

"Sudah kuduga memang ada yang salah dengan Mark-hyung…" Donghyuck jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, "Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal…"

Tetesan airmata perlahan jatuh dari mata Donghyuck. Satu tetes, dua tetes, dan akhirnya berubah menjadi aliran deras yang membasahi pipinya. Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan ketika Mark melupakannya. Donghyuck tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ingin dia menolong Mark, tapi bagaimana caranya jika Mark sendiri sudah menyerah atas penyakitnya?

"Donghyuck-ah…"

Donghyuck mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah Jeno yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya. Bukan hanya Jeno, namun Jaemin juga terlihat ada di sampingnya. Kedua temannya itu masih mengenakan seragam pertanda mereka baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Hei, Donghyuck-ah…" Jeno memegang bahu Donghyuck dan tersenyum tipis, "Ayo kita bicara di suatu tempat."

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Taman yang ada di area belakang rumah sakit ini menjadi tempat Jeno, Donghyuck, dan Jaemin untuk bicara. Dan saat ini hanya ada Donghyuck dan Jeno saja selagi Jaemin pergi untuk membeli minum.

"Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, 'kan?"

Donghyuck terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jeno yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, Mark-hyung pernah menjadi korban penculikan dan pelecehan seksual," Jeno memulai penjelasannya. Ia melirik sejenak pada Donghyuck yang tetap diam, "Kejadian itu membuat Mark-hyung mengalami trauma berat. Menurut dokter, bisa jadi hal itulah yang memancing munculnya kepribadian lain dalam diri Mark-hyung."

"…"

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal," Jeno menghela napas panjang, "Tapi seperti yang kukatan beberapa hari lalu, Mark-hyung adalah orang dengan kepribadian yang sesungguhnya baik. Hanya saja belakangan ini dia mulai tertekan dengan DID yang dideritanya hingga ia pun menarik diri dari masyarakat. Dia takut kalau-kalau dia menyakiti orang lain ketika penyakitnya 'kambuh'."

"Itu sebabnya Mark-hyung tidak suka jika ada orang asing ke rumah kalian?" Donghyuck akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah sekian lama terdiam, "Karena dia takut akan menyakiti orang tersebut ketika berada di dekatnya?"

Jeno mengangguk, "Sudah kukatakan kalau kakakku itu orangnya baik dan penuh perhatian."

"Aku… tak menyangka dia sudah melalui hal seberat itu…"

"Donghyuck-ah… terimakasih. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau peduli pada kakakku. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan dirimu untuk Mark-hyung. Aku memberitahukan semua ini padamu karena aku dapat mengetahui, kalau perasaanmu terhadap Mark-hyung itu tulus."

Setelah itu, baik Jeno maupun Donghyuck sama-sama terdiam. Bahkan ketika Jaemin datang dan memberikan dua buah minuman kaleng pada mereka juga hanya Jeno saja yang merespon dengan ucapan 'terimakasih' singkat.

"Apa sekarang semuanya sudah jelas?" tanya Jaemin, "Tidak ada rahasia lagi di antara kita?"

Jeno tersenyum tipis, "Aku benar-benar banyak berterimakasih pada kalian berdua yang sudah mau memberikan perhatian pada kakakku."

Jaemin balas tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jeno. Ia memeluk lengan Jeno dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya itu. Jeno pun menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan kecupan hangat pada pucuk kepala Jaemin.

"Apa Mark-hyung bisa sembuh?" tanya Donghyuck tiba-tiba, "Dia tidak mungkin terus seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Mark-hyung tidak akan bisa sembuh jika tak ada keinginan untuk sembuh dari dalam dirinya sendiri," jawab Jeno dengan nada sendu, "Aku dan Taeyong-hyung sudah berkali-kali membujuknya untuk melanjutkan pengobatan, tapi dia tetap menolaknya karena sudah benar-benar menyerah akan penyakitnya. Ditambah lagi, orangtua kami yang tidak mendukung kesembuhannya membuat Mark-hyung semakin tertekan."

"Di mana orangtuamu sekarang?" kali ini Jaemin yang bertanya.

"Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka," Jeno mendengus kencang. Ia terlihat tak suka untuk membicarakan orangtuanya sendiri, "Semenjak tahu kalau Mark-hyung mengidap DID, mereka bersikap seolah-olah mereka hanya memiliki dua anak saja. Mereka mengabaikan Mark-hyung. Dan jika bukan karena Taeyong-hyung yang memilih tinggal bersama kami, mungkin Mark-hyung sudah sejak lama dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa oleh mereka."

Donghyuck memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat. Tangannya terkepal kuat di atas paha. Dan walaupun Donghyuck menunduk, tapi Jeno bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah temannya itu.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna. Di saat orang yang kucintai menderita, aku hanya bisa diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa," gumam Donghyuck, "Aku sangat ingin membantunya, membantu Mark-hyung keluar dari keterpurukannya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan melihat dia menderita seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Donghyuck menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung menatap Jeno dalam. Jeno dan Jaemin diam saja, menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Donghyuck selanjutnya.

"Jeno-ya, aku mencintai kakakmu. Aku, Lee Donghyuck, jatuh cinta pada Mark Lee dengan setulus hatiku. Aku tak peduli seperti apa Mark-hyung yang sesungguhnya, karena aku tahu kalau cinta itu buta."

Dan Jeno tidak bisa untuk menahan airmata haru yang meleleh dari matanya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintai kakakku, Donghyuck-ah…"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Mark duduk di atas ranjang rawatnya dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada pemandangan di luar jendela sana. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanya melamun, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang kosong. Ruang rawatnya sudah bersih dari kekacauan yang dibuatnya beberapa jam lalu, terimakasih pada petugas kebersihan yang datang ketika ia terlelap.

' _Kau terlihat menyedihkan.'_

Mark tersentak begitu sebuah suara muncul dalam pikirannya.

' _Kau harus istirahat. Biar aku yang mengendalikan semuanya.'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mark memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa saat. Ia memang lelah dan ingin sekali beristirahat. Dan ketika Mark kembali membuka mata, tatapan kosong itu sudah berganti. Mark tersenyum, bahkan tiba-tiba saja terkekeh.

"Hahh… rumah sakit memang menyebalkan," keluh Mark sembari meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, "Aku jadi ingin keluar dari sini."

 **Cklekk…**

Mark menoleh ke arah pintu ruang rawat yang terbuka. Ia melempar senyuman lebar, bahkan lambaian tangan pada sosok Jeno yang seketika terkejut begitu melihat dirinya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ketika melihat senyumannya.

"Halo, adikku sayang~"

"Ma-Mark… hyung?" kemudian Jeno menggeleng, _'Pasti Mark-hyung 'kambuh' lagi.'_

"Hyung, kau tidak meminum obatmu?" tanya Jeno sembari melangkah mendekati Mark, "Apa kau membuangnya lagi?"

Mark mengedikkan bahunya, "Entah. Dimana Taeyong-hyung? Aku sangaaaattt… merindukannya~"

"Taeyong-hyung masih kuliah, dia akan kemari setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Oh iya, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung."

Jeno terlihat mempersilahkan siapapun itu yang hendak bertemu dengannya. Mark sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Dan ketika orang itu menampakkan dirinya, senyuman Mark pun merekah semakin lebar, "Oh! Kau yang waktu itu kuantar pulang! Eumm… Donghyuck-ie!"

Donghyuck tersenyum canggungn dan mengangguk pada Mark. Jeno dan Donghyuck bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum Jeno memilih sedikit menjauh untuk memberi ruang bagi kedua pemuda itu.

"Waahh… rasanya aku sudah langsung sehat begitu bertemu dengan pemuda manis sepertimu. Hei, Donghyuck-ah, apa kau merindukanku? Karena aku sangat merindu-"

 **Grepp!**

"-kanmu…"

Mark terkejut ketika Donghyuck tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat. Ia juga hanya bisa terdiam ketika tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu gemetar. Donghyuck menangis, dan Mark bisa merasakan pundaknya basah saat ini.

"Hyung, Mark-hyung hiks… aku mencintaimu, hyung hiks…"

"…"

"Hyung, kau tidak sendirian. Salah jika kau berpikir kalau tidak ada yang peduli padamu hiks… aku ada di sini untukmu hiks… Jeno, Taeyong-hyung, Jaemin… kami semua ada untukmu hiks… kami takkan meninggalkanmu, Mark-hyung… kami menyayangimu tulus dari dalam hati kami hiks…"

"…"

"Kumohon hyung, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri hiks…"

Mark memejamkan matanya perlahan sembari tersenyum kecil. Dan setelah ia membukanya, tatapan kosong itu kembali terlihat di matanya bersamaan dengan senyumannya yang menghilang, "Kau… siapa…?"

Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Mark dan tersenyum begitu menyadari bahwa Mark sudah kembali 'berubah'. Namun begitu matanya bertatapan dengan mata Donghyuck, tubuh Mark langsung menegang. Bayang-bayang seseorang dengan berlumuran darah dalam mimpinya kembali muncul, membuat perasaan takut itu perlahan menguasainya.

"Pe-pergi! Menjauh dariku!"

Mark memberontak dalam kukungan Donghyuck yang kembali memeluknya erat. Bahkan Mark tak segan memukul dada Donghyuck dengan cukup kuat. Yang Mark inginkan hanya menjauh dari pemuda ini. Sungguh, Mark sangat takut.

"PERGI! KUBILANG PERGI!"

"Mark-hyung, tenanglah!"

"A-aku akan memanggil dokter-"

"Jangan, Jeno-ya!" cegah Donghyuck membuat Jeno mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil dokter, "Mark-hyung tak membutuhkan dokter, yang dia butuhkan hanya kita! Cinta dan kasih sayang yang kita berikan padanya!"

Jeno tertegun begitu mendengar perkataan Donghyuck yang kentara sekali keyakinan di dalamnya. Ia juga tetap diam ketika Jaemin –yang mendengar keributan dari dalam ruang rawat tersebut- langsung masuk dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan menyakitimu…"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MELUKAI SIAPAPUN! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

"Mark-hyung! Kau tidak melukai siapapun dan aku yakin itu!" seru Donghyuck yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark, "Kau adalah orang baik! Aku tahu itu dan aku yakin!"

"TIDAK!"

"Mark-hyung! Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang sebenarnya tak membuat kesalahan apapun!"

Tubuh Mark perlahan berhenti memberontak. Ia mulai tenang walau airmata kini menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah. Walaupun sudah agak tenang, tapi terlihat sekali bahwa kedua tangan Mark masih gemetar dengan hebat. Menyadari hal tersebut, Donghyuck pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Mark.

"Lihat mataku, hyung," Donghyuck tersenyum ketika Mark melakukan apa yang ia katakan walau dengan tatapan yang tak begitu fokus, "Aku berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku takkan membiarkan kau jatuh terlalu dalam pada jurang keputus asaan dan ketakutan. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, dan memberimu cahaya di kala kegelapan mengelilingimu."

Baik Jeno maupun Jaemin, mereka berdua dapat melihat bagaimana kedua tangan Mark yang mulai berhenti gemetar dan tatapannya yang mulai fokus menatap Donghyuck. Tanpa sadar, Jeno balas menggenggam erat tangan Jaemin. Bolehkah Jeno berharap kalau Donghyuck bisa 'menyembuhkan' kakaknya?

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Mark Lee…"

Airmata itu kembali mengalir dari mata Mark dan semakin deras ketika Donghyuck memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan yang singkat namun penuh dengan perasaan di dalamnya.

" _Orang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk dicintai!"_

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Mark-hyung. Dengan setulus hatiku."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Semoga aja chap depan itu final chap. Sejujurnya saya masih bingung sama endingnya mau kayak gimana. Jadi saya minta pendapat readers sekalian **kira-kira ending yang cocok itu seperti apa? Silahkan tuangkan pendapat kalian di kolom review~** saya butuh bantuan saat ini.

 **Rimm** , Duh yang baper /digampar/

 **Exohye** , Gapapa. Rasanya justru seneng dapet review panjang lebar kayak yang kamu tulis, semangat nulis saya jadi nambah soalnya XD Tapi kayaknya mulai sekarang lucu-lucunya dikurangin ya, kita mulai scene serius yang bikin hati dagdigdug wkwk. Kan biar surprise jadi gak dikasih tau mark punya berapa alter-ego hehehe, ten itu sebenernya bias saya tapi saya nistain XD Jeno mah maanfaatin kesempatan dalam kesempitan /ditabokjeno/ nggak deng, jeno terlalu sayang sama jaemin jadi cuman jaemin yang ada dipikirannya, tapi jeno sayang donghyuck juga kok:( Iya 2shot emang gak cukup, tapi chap depan insyaallah udah tamat~ duh jadi gak sabar wkwk berasa hutang lunas gitu

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Love You**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Mark Lee adalah seorang pengidap DID yang merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban untuk orang lain, sedangkan Lee Donghyuck adalah seorang pemuda yang mencintai Mark dengan setulus hati.

* * *

Kini rumah sakit seolah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Donghyuck. Bahkan setelah dinyatakan sembuh total dan diperbolehkan beraktivitas normal pun Donghyuck masih sering mengunjungi rumah sakit hampir setiap harinya. Dan apa lagi tujuannya selain untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati? Seperti hari ini juga, Donghyuck dan Jaemin terlihat berjalan di koridor rumah sakit masih dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus menerus kemari? Rasanya muak harus mencium bau obat-obatan hampir setiap harinya."

"Aku 'kan tidak pernah memintamu untuk ikut."

"Aku juga kemari bukan untuk menemanimu. Aku kemari untuk bertemu kekasihku."

"Kalian ini berpacaran tak tahu tempat, ya."

"Daripada kau yang mengharapkan di- _notice_ Mark-hyung yang melirikmu saja tidak pernah."

"Bukannya tidak, tapi belum. Percaya saja padaku."

Jaemin memutar kedua bola matanya. Terkadang ia heran, darimana temannya ini mendapatkan rasa kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar? Tapi walaupun begitu, Jaemin tanpa segan mengakui kalau ia kagum akan tekad dan rasa cinta yang besar yang Donghyuck berikan untuk Mark, bahkan di saat kondisi Mark tidak stabil seperti sekarang pun.

"Kau luar biasa, Donghyuck-ah."

"Aku tahu. Tapi maaf, aku tak berminat menjadi selingkuhanmu."

"Eww… kau bahkan jauh berada di bawah jika dibandingkan dengan Jeno."

"Kau hanya belum melihat sisi tampan dalam diriku. Dan jika kau melihatnya, aku berani menjamin bahwa matamu takkan terpaku pada Jeno lagi."

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Jaemin langsung memukul kepala Donghyuck yang seketika meringis. Pemuda itu menunjuk plester yang menghiasi bagian sisi kanan kepalanya, seolah mengingatkan Jaemin kalau ia baru saja pulih dari lukanya. Dan Jaemin hanya mendengus keras. Memang Donghyuck pikir Jaemin percaya pada akting buruknya itu? Lagipula plester itu ditempel hanya untuk mencegah agar luka luarnya yang belum begitu kering tak terkena udara secara langsung.

"Donghyuck-ah, bagaimana bisa kau masih mempercayai kesembuhan Mark-hyung? Maksudku, bahkan setelah sekian lama dirawat di rumah sakit pun Mark-hyung tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan yang signifikan akan kondisinya. Kalau aku jadi kau, maka aku sudah menyerah sejak lama."

"Kuncinya hanya satu," Donghyuck menoleh pada Jaemin dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya, "Cinta."

"Kau menggelikan."

"Seperti kau dan Jeno tidak saja."

Keduanya sampai di depan ruang rawat Mark. Dan begitu mereka membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut, hal pertama yang mereka dapati adalah sosok Mark yang menatap ke luar jendela. Syukurlah karena kali ini mereka tak disambut oleh lemparan benda-benda seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ya, Mark memang terkadang masih sering 'mengamuk' mengingat ia masih berada dalam masa depresinya. Tak jarang juga penyakit DID yang dideritanya 'kambuh' walaupun tak sampai menyakiti orang lain.

Namun ajaibnya, tiap kali Donghyuck datang dan ketika berada di dekat Donghyuck, Mark akan berhenti atau bahkan tidak 'mengamuk' atau 'kambuh' sama sekali. Oleh karena itu Jeno dan kakak tertuanya, Taeyong, sering menggoda Donghyuck dengan berkata kalau ia adalah 'obat' bagi Mark.

"Halo, Mark-hyung…"

Mark memberikan respon dengan tolehan pelan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lihat, aku sudah datang. Mataharimu sudah datang~"

Di belakang Donghyuck, Jaemin mendengus, "Percaya diri sekali. Itulah Lee Donghyuck."

"Terimakasih pujiannya," Donghyuck melambaikan tangannya pada Jaemin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang rawat Mark, "Sekarang kau bisa pergi dan mencari kekasihmu. Aku yakin dia sedang pergi membeli makanan atau minuman."

"Aku juga sudah mau pergi. Memangnya kau pikir aku mau jadi orang ketiga di antara kalian?"

Jaemin langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Donghyuck bersama Mark. Dan biasanya di kala seperti ini, Donghyuck akan berbicara banyak dengan Mark walaupun tak pernah sekalipun Mark merespon cerita-ceritanya itu.

"Hei, hyung, apa kau tahu? Tadi di sekolah aku…"

Sekitar satu jam Donghyuck habiskan untuk bercerita panjang lebar pada Mark. Sesungguhnya Donghyuck lebih merasa kalau ia sedang berbicara pada dinding mengingat Mark hanya menatapnya tanpa memberikan respon sedikit pun. Tapi menurut dokter, justru dengan cara seperti inilah kemungkinan pasien sembuh dari depresi akan semakin besar.

Dan jika dengan begitu Mark dapat sembuh, maka Donghyuck rela berbicara hingga mulutnya berbusa sekali pun.

 **Cklekk…**

"Oh? Donghyuck-ah, kau datang lagi."

Donghyuck berbalik dan langsung berdiri begitu melihat sosok Taeyong. Ia membungkuk kecil, "Selamat siang, Taeyong-hyung."

"Kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku," Taeyong terkekeh dan melangkah masuk, "Jeno baru saja pulang dengan Jaemin, aku tak sengaja bertemu mereka tadi. Kau tidak ikut mereka saja?"

"Dan menjadi obat nyamuk? Aku tak berminat. Lagipula aku juga takkan dianggap ada saat mereka sedang asyik berdua."

Taeyong tersenyum dan menyimpan kantung plastik di tangannya ke atas meja nakas samping ranjang rawat Mark, "Tadi Jeno dan Jaemin menitipkan makanan untukmu. Mereka bilang kau biasa lupa makan ketika sedang berdua bersama Mark."

Sontak saja wajah Donghyuck memerah, "A-ahh… aku hanya… keasyikan…"

"Tapi jangan sampai lupa makan. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjadi 'obat' bagi Mark? Dia pasti akan sangat kesepian tanpamu."

"Taeyong-hyung ini bicara apa…"

Taeyong mengusak rambut Donghyuck gemas sebelum beralih pada adiknya yang tetap terdiam walaupun tatapannya tertuju pada Taeyong. Pemuda 23 tahun itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengelus kepala Mark dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hei, Mark. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya yang tentu saja tak dijawab oleh Mark, "Dokter bilang keadaanmu sudah sedikit membaik. Yahh… walaupun kau terkadang masih sering mengamuk dan 'kambuh', tapi dokter bilang terlihat sedikit kemajuan dengan kondisimu. Aku senang sekali…"

Mark membuka mulutnya hingga membuat Taeyong sedikit terkejut. Namun belum sempat sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, Mark kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada jendela.

"Hahh…" Taeyong menghela napas dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku merindukanmu, Mark. Tapi tidak ketika keadaanmu seperti sekarang ini. Masih lebih baik kau dengan sifat dinginmu itu daripada kau yang seperti ini," ia kemudian berbalik pada Donghyuck, "Terimakasih karena kau selalu menemani Mark, Donghyuck-ah."

Donghyuck tersenyum lebar, "Dengan senang hati!"

"Aku ada beberapa urusan di luar. Bisa kutitipkan Mark padamu?"

"Tentu!"

Taeyong mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Mark sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat tersebut. Donghyuck pun kembali duduk di atas kursi dan mencoba menarik perhatian Mark.

"Mark-hyung, aku juga ingin diperhatikan seperti jendela itu…"

Ugh, Donghyuck baper.

"Hyung, aku tak mengerti…" Donghyuck menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya di atas ranjang rawat Mark, "Bagaimana bisa kau dengan begitu mudahnya memanah hatiku hingga aku jatuh cinta padamu? Padahal pertemuan pertama kita tidak begitu mengenakkan. Kau dingin sekali saat itu, tapi tampan. Hehehe… sebenarnya sifat dinginmu itulah yang mempesona di mataku…"

"…"

"Taeyong-hyung dan Jeno bilang, kau yang dingin itu adalah sifatmu yang asli. Sedangkan kau saat mengantarku pulang juga ketika bertemu denganku dan Jaemin ketika itu hanyalah alter-ego dalam dirimu. Hahh… betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini."

Donghyuck menguap dan membaringkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Mark yang masih memperhatikan jendela. Ia tersenyum dan meraih salah satu tangan Mark untuk digenggamnya sebelum kedua matanya terpejam.

"Mark-hyung… aku mencintaimu…"

Selanjutnya keheningan menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Kepala Mark perlahan bergerak untuk melihat Donghyuck yang kini sudah tertidur pulas. Mark memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Donghyuck selama beberapa saat sebelum tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Donghyuck.

"Dong… hyuck… ah…"

"Aku juga… mencintai… mu…"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan yang artinya Donghyuck dapat datang mengunjungi Mark lebih awal dari biasanya. Ketika ia sudah berada beberapa meter dari ruang rawat Mark, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Taeyong yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang dokter yang ia ketahui merupakan dokter yang menangani Mark selama ini.

"Taeyong-hyung!"

Mendapat tepukan di bahunya, Taeyong pun menoleh, "Oh, halo Donghyuck-ah."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Mark-hyung? Boleh aku tahu?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Kami sedang membicarakan perihal kelanjutan pengobatan Mark ke depannya nanti."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Taeyong mengangguk pada dokter itu yang melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mark-sshi sebelumnya sempat menjalani pengobatan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini untuk menyembuhkan DID yang dideritanya, 'kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tapi dia berhenti karena, yahh… seperti yang anda tahu…"

Dokter itu tersenyum maklum, "Rencananya saya akan melanjutkan terapi itu dengan cara hipnosis. Prosesnya pun akan berlangsung cukup panjang dan secara perlahan agar Mark-sshi dapat benar-benar sembuh dari penyakitnya. Kami harus sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukannya mengingat kondisi mental Mark-sshi yang sedang tak stabil seperti sekarang ini."

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Donghyuck, "Aku tak mengerti tentang hipnosis seperti yang tengah kita bicarakan. Maksudnya seperti hipnotis? Yang ada di acara sulap-sulap itu?"

Mau tak mau Taeyong dan dokter itu pun tertawa ketika Donghyuck bertanya dengan raut wajah polos. Donghyuck boleh saja sudah SMA, namun ternyata pemikirannya benar-benar polos seperti anak kecil.

"Aduh, Donghyuck-ah… tentu saja hipnosis yang dimaksud di sini berbeda dengan yang ada di acara televisi," ucap Taeyong geli, "Sebenarnya hipnotis adalah sebutan untuk orang yang melakukan hipnosis. Aku memang tak begitu mengerti, tapi aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel tentang cara menyembuhkan DID dan hipnosis adalah salah satu caranya."

"Hipnosis adalah salah satu cara pengobatan bagi penderita DID seperti Mark-sshi," dokter itu menjelaskan, "Sedikit sama dengan yang ada di televisi karena nantinya pasien akan dibiarkan berada di ambang kesadarannya. Ketika itulah terapis, dalam hal ini adalah saya, akan berupaya untuk mengungkap setiap alter-ego yang ada dalam diri Mark-sshi dan mencoba memahaminya satu persatu. Oleh karena itu prosesnya akan berlangsung cukup panjang."

"Apakah berbahaya? Tadi dokter bilang kalau kalian harus sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukannya. Mark-hyung tidak akan apa-apa bila menjalani hipnosis itu, 'kan?!"

"Pengobatan dengan cara hipnosis tidak selalu berakhir dengan kesembuhan total. Kepribadian asli haruslah mau menerima keberadaan alter-ego dalam dirinya dahulu agar hipnosis ini benar-benar bermanfaat. Tapi jika hal itu sudah terjadi, maka tahap selanjutnya akan semakin sulit karena kondisi mental pasien bisa saja memburuk setelahnya."

"Kenapa memburuk?" Donghyuck lagi-lagi bertanya, "Sebegitu berbahayanya?"

"Karena setelah semua alter-ego itu menyatu dengan kepribadian asli, maka pasien biasanya merasakan kembali hal-hal yang dialami alter-ego tersebut, baik itu hal baik maupun buruk," dokter itu menatap Taeyong dan Donghyuck bergantian, "Kalian bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Mark-sshi merasakan apa yang dialami oleh alter-ego dalam dirinya, 'kan?"

Taeyong dan Donghyuck terdiam. Semua yang dialami oleh alter-ego dalam diri Mark… itu artinya ketika Mark secara tak sadar hampir 'membunuh' Donghyuck juga, 'kan? Taeyong mengerang pelan. Kondisi mental Mark sedang buruk, dan jika Mark mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukannya dalam keadaan tak sadar, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh salah satu adiknya itu.

"Cukup beresiko, bukan?"

Taeyong dan Donghyuck hanya diam mendapat pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba," ucap dokter itu kemudian, "Namun sebelumnya, sebisa mungkin kita harus membuat Mark-sshi sedikit pulih dari depresi yang dialaminya. Oleh karena itu kalian, sebagai keluarga dan orang terdekatnya, berperan penting dalam hal ini. Mark-sshi sangat bergantung pada keluarganya sekarang ini."

Donghyuck mengangguk cepat, "Kami pasti akan berusaha!"

Dokter itu terkekeh melihat sikap optimis yang ditunjukkan oleh Donghyuck. Kemudian, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan mata menyipit, "Kau Lee Donghyuck?"

"Ya, aku yang bernama Lee Donghyuck."

"Ahh… jadi itu kau…" sang dokter mengangguk-angguk, "Mark-sshi sering mengigaukan namamu hampir setiap kali dia tidur."

Blush! Bagaikan sebuah tomat, wajah Donghyuck langsung memerah sempurna. Kedua tangannya refleks menutupi wajahnya itu, "Ahh! Jangan bicara seperti ituu!"

Taeyong tertawa, begitu pula dengan dokter itu. Donghyuck benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang remaja kasmaran, karena memang seperti itulah apa adanya. Manis sekali tingkahnya saat ini.

"Kau pasti berarti penting bagi Mark-sshi."

"A-aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," Donghyuck menggeleng pelan, "Bisa dibilang kami baru saling kenal, itu pun aku ragu apakah Mark-hyung mengenalku atau tidak. Lagipula tiap kami bertemu, pasti Mark-hyung berada dalam kondisi 'kambuh' hingga dia takkan bisa mengingatku."

Senyuman dokter itu sedikit memudar, "Pasti rasanya sulit, 'kan? Dilupakan oleh orang yang disayangi."

Donghyuck menurunkan tangannya dan mengangguk pelan, "Memang sulit. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Mark-hyung karena kondisinya. Aku juga takkan menyerah! Aku yakin dia akan sembuh dan setelah itu terjadi, akan kubuat dia hanya menatapku seorang!"

"Memangnya adikku sebegitu mempesonanya?" celetuk Taeyong dengan tatapan menggoda pada Donghyuck, "Padahal masih ada adikku yang lainnya."

"Maksudnya Jeno? Cih, bisa-bisa aku dibantai Jaemin bila berani menggaet kekasihnya itu."

Taeyong tertawa lepas begitu mendengarnya, sedangkan dokter itu tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu Donghyuck dan menatapnya langsung, "Aku yakin kau bisa, Lee Donghyuck-sshi. Dengan dukungan serta kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya, aku sangat yakin Mark-sshi bisa menjadi sosok dirinya yang dulu kalian kenal."

"Donghyuck-ah," Taeyong ikut menepuk bahu Donghyuck satunya, "Kau dengar, 'kan? Bukan hanya dokter saja yang percaya padamu, tapi aku juga. Jeno juga. Jangan pernah meninggalkan Mark sendirian, ya?"

Donghyuck mengembangkan senyumannya selebar mungkin. Perasaan bahagia itu meluap dalam dadanya, bersamaan dengan pemikiran optimis bahwa Mark dapat sembuh yang semakin menguat dalam pemikirannya. Apalagi… ia baru saja 'direstui' oleh uhukcalonkakakiparuhuk.

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Sejak saat itu Donghyuck datang ke rumah sakit seperti jam makan harian. Entah dua kali dalam sehari atau bahkan tiga kali dalam sehari, tak mengindahkan teguran ibunya karena ia yang terlalu sering keluar rumah. Tiap kali datang, ia akan selalu berusaha memancing respon dari Mark yang diajaknya berkomunikasi. Kondisi Mark pun sedikit demi sedikit mengalami peningkatan yang drastis. Tak selalu diam, terkadang Mark merespon pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya walau hanya dengan gelengan atau anggukkan kepala saja.

"Jeno, aku titip Mark-hyung, ya! Aku mau pergi ke café depan rumah sakit!"

Jeno yang sedang bermain PSP sembari duduk di sofa dalam ruang rawat Mark pun merespon dengan gumaman 'hm' yang panjang.

"Ck, hanya karena Jaemin tidak bisa datang kau menyibukkan diri dengan benda yang hampir tak pernah kulihat disentuh olehmu," Donghyuck mendengus, "Jaga kakakmu! Jangan main PSP saja!"

"Berisik! Kalau mau pergi, ya pergi saja sana!"

Dengan cepat Donghyuck memberi kecupan singkat pada pipi Mark yang tengah menatap keluar jendela dan langsung berlari keluar, menghindari bantal sofa yang hampir dilempar oleh Jeno padanya.

"HEI! KAU BUKAN KEKASIH KAKAKKU, YA! MAIN CIUM-CIUM SAJA!"

 **Brakk!**

Jeno berdecak ketika bantal sofa yang dilemparnya malah membentur pintu. Ia menyimpan PSP di tangannya ke atas sofa dan hendak mengambil kembali bantal tersebut. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara gelak tawa yang hampir tak bisa didengarnya sangking kecilnya suara tersebut.

"Mark-hyung…?"

Dilihatnya Mark tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, dan kedua sudut bibir yang sedikit –benar-benar sedikit- naik, "Donghyuck… manis…"

' _Sialan. Kenapa bukan namaku yang disebutnya pertama kali?!'_

Suatu fakta mengejutkan didapat.

Ternyata Lee Jeno diam-diam mengidap sindrom _brother-complex_.

 **~Let Me Love You~**

"Satu gelas _cappuccino_ dan satu potong _cheese cake_. Totalnya jadi 25.000 won, tuan."

Donghyuck memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada penjaga kasir café tersebut. Ia tersenyum ramah sebelum kemudian berbalik keluar café. Begitu kakinya menginjak tanah luar café, ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar dan otomatis membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Siapa yang menghubungiku?" gumamnya sembari mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Dengan Donghyuck di sini~"

" _Hei! Kau harus cepat kembali!"_

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Kenapa? Dan ada apa dengan nada suaramu itu? Sepertinya bahagia sekali."

" _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bahagia kalau Mark-hyung mulai merespon kata-kataku dengan perkataan balik, hah?!"_

"Apa?!" kedua mata Donghyuck membulat bibirnya tersenyum, "Mark-hyung?! Benarkah?! Hei, jangan membohongiku, Lee Jeno!"

" _Tak ada untungnya aku membohongimu!"_

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera ke sana!"

 **Piip!**

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Donghyuck hendak berlari kembali ke rumah sakit jika saja seorang wanita asing yang entah kenapa terasa familiar di matanya menahan lengannya. Wanita itu menatapnya ragu, namun ada sorot penuh harap di matanya.

"Maaf?"

"Kau… mengenal seseorang bernama Mark Lee?" wanita itu bertanya, "Juga Lee Jeno? Lee Taeyong?"

"Anda… siapa? Apakah anda kenal dengan keluarga Lee?"

Tiba-tiba saja airmata mengalir dari mata wanita itu dan membuat Donghyuck terkejut, "A-aku… aku… aku ibu mereka… aku ibu kandung dari Taeyong, Mark, dan Jeno…"

Donghyuck terdiam sangking terkejutnya.

"Bisakah… kau membawaku bertemu mereka?"

Mengetahui bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini adalah ibu kandung dari tiga bersaudara itu, tentu saja Donghyuck ingin mengabulkan permintaannya dengan membawanya menemui tiga pemuda itu. Tapi mengingat cerita Jeno tentang orangtua mereka… rasanya Donghyuck masih tak terima akan sikap kedua orangtua tiga bersaudara itu terhadap Mark.

"Kenapa bibi ingin menemui mereka?" tanya Donghyuck dengan nada suara yang berubah dingin, "Bukankah bibi sudah 'membuang' mereka?"

Donghyuck tak peduli jika kata-katanya menyakiti wanita itu. Ia juga tak terkejut lagi ketika wanita itu justru semakin banyak mengeluarkan airmata. Walau Donghyuck tak memungkiri ada rasa iba juga perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya.

"Aku menyesal…" wanita itu berucap lirih, "A-aku… saat itu aku hanya berpikir ka-kalau… kalau keberadaan Mark hanya membuat nama keluarga kami buruk… aku benar-benar merasa jahat setelahnya, apalagi ketika Taeyong dan Jeno memutuskan pergi meninggalkan rumah dan memutus kontak dengan kami… aku tahu kata maaf pun takkan ada gunanya… tapi kumohon… pertemukan aku dengan anak-anakku…"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Tolong! Aku memohon padamu!" wanita itu sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, "Suamiku sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, dan dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan anak-anaknya… anak-anak kami… kami berdua sangat ingin meminta maaf dan berharap bisa kembali menjadi keluarga bahagia seperti dulu… ka-kami tak peduli bila nama keluarga kami rusak, ataupun perusahaan kami bangkrut… a-asalkan Taeyong, Mark, dan Jeno kembali… kami akan sangat bahagia…"

"Bibi tahu 'kan kalau bibi sudah membuat suatu kesalahan besar?"

Wanita itu menunduk dalam.

"Benar apa kata bibi, kata maaf pun tak ada gunanya," Donghyuck menghela napas panjang, "Kenapa tidak sejak dulu kalian mencari mereka dan meminta maaf? Kenapa baru sekarang? Apakah harta duniawi yang kalian miliki lebih penting dibandingkan anak-anak kalian sendiri? Hingga kalian tega membiarkan mereka pergi?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar menyesal…"

Donghyuck memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredakkan luapan emosi yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya, "Kalaupun aku mempertemukan kalian, aku tak bisa menjamin kalau Taeyong-hyung, Jeno, dan Mark-hyung akan senang bertemu denganmu, bibi. Maaf jika kata-kataku menyakitimu, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya."

Donghyuck khawatir, kalau keadaan Mark akan memburuk setelah bertemu orangtuanya. Bukannya ia berniat menjadi orang jahat dengan menghalangi pertemuan antara seorang ibu dengan anak-anaknya, tapi Donghyuck hanya tak ingin orangtua Mark –yang juga berperan dalam membuat Mark menjadi seperti sekarang ini- kembali menyakiti Mark dan membuat pemuda itu semakin terpuruk.

"Asalkan aku bisa melihat mereka pun aku sudah akan sangat bahagia," ucapnya lagi, "Tak perlu bicara dengan mereka, tak peduli jika mereka mengusirku nantinya, aku akan sangat bahagia bila bisa melihat mereka secara langsung. Aku benar-benar memohon… pertemukan aku dengan anak-anakku…"

Oke, Donghyuck benar-benar tak tega melihatnya. Sudahlah, lagipula ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan dalam diri uhukcalonmertuanyauhuk ini. Dan… siapa tahu juga jika ternyata Mark bisa pulih lebih cepat dengan kehadiran orangtua kandungnya, 'kan? Walau Donghyuck sendiri tak begitu yakin.

"Baiklah," putus Donghyuck pada akhirnya, "Aku hanya berharap Mark-hyung takkan semakin buruk saja kondisinya…"

"Terimakasih... terimakasih banyak!"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

"Bibi tunggu di sini. Aku akan masuk lebih dulu, oke?"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukkan, Donghyuck pun membuka pintu ruang rawat Mark dan dapat melihat Jeno juga Taeyong yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mark. Senyumannya terkembang ketika melihat Mark merespon sedikit demi sedikit pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh kakak juga adiknya itu.

"Taeyong-hyung, Jeno-ya. Aku ingin bicara sebentar. Bisa kita keluar?"

Kedua orang yang disebut namanya menoleh dan melempar tatapan bingung. Namun mereka tetap mengangguk sebelum melangkah keluar mengikuti Donghyuck.

"Mark-hyung, tunggu sebentar, ya…"

Taeyong dan Jeno mengikuti langkah Donghyuck keluar ruang rawat Mark. Begitu pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka dan mereka melangkah keluar, Taeyong dan Jeno tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka begitu melihat sosok yang tak asing tengah berdiri hanya beberapa meter saja di hadapan mereka.

"Eomma…"

"Taeyong-ah… Jeno-ya…" sang ibu hendak mendekat jika saja Jeno dan Taeyong tak mengambil langkah mundur, "Eomma tahu kalian pasti kecewa sekali pada eomma, pada appa juga. Karena itu, eomma kemari ingin meminta maaf… eomma sangat merindukan kalian, eomma selalu merasa khawatir pada kalian…"

"Kupikir eomma sudah lupa pada kami."

Donghyuck diam-diam meringis begitu mendengar ucapan bernada tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh Taeyong. _Permasalahan keluarga ini tidaklah main-main_.

"Mana mungkin eomma melupakan anak-anak eomma sendiri, Taeyong-ah. Kalian 'kan anak kandung eomma, eomma yang melahirkan dan membesarkan kalian selama ini…"

"Lantas kenapa eomma tega 'membuang' salah satu anak yang eomma lahirkan itu?"

Sang ibu tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, "Eomma menyesali semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu… appa juga… eomma mohon, pulanglah dan tinggal kembali bersama kami… ayah kalian sedang sakit dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian, dengan anak-anaknya…"

"Jika eomma datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas-jelas jawabannya itu, atau hanya untuk mengajakku juga Taeyong-hyung pulang dan kembali meninggalkan Mark-hyung sendirian, lebih baik eomma pergi saja."

"Tunggu, Jeno-ya!" sang ibu dengan cepat menahan lengan Jeno ketika anak bungsunya itu hendak memasuki kembali ruang rawat Mark, "Kalau begitu eomma tak masalah bila kalian menolak untuk pulang, eomma takkan memaksa. Tapi bisakah kalian… mengizinkan eomma untuk bertemu dengan Mark?"

Taeyong menggeleng tegas, "Jangan bercanda, eomma. Kondisi Mark justru bisa saja memburuk bila melihat eomma. Eomma sendiri tak lupa bukan salah satu alasan yang membuat Mark ada di rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini? Tekanan dari keluarganya sendiri."

Donghyuck yang menjadi penonton akan konflik keluarga itu hanya bisa terdiam, bingung hendak bicara. Lagipula ia juga tak memiliki hak untuk berbicara karena bagaimana pun juga Donghyuck hanyalah orang luar dari keluarga itu.

"Eomma…"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik eomma pergi saja."

Tapi mana bisa Donghyuck tetap diam ketika seorang ibu diusir –walau secara halus- oleh anaknya sendiri? Donghyuck tetap memiliki perasaan.

"Bagaimana jika kita membiarkan ibu kalian bertemu dengan Mark-hyung sebentar saja?"

Taeyong dan Jeno langsung menoleh pada Donghyuck dengan terkejut.

"Yahh… aku tak bermaksud ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kalian, tapi bagaimana pun juga, suatu ikatan antara ibu dan anak kandung takkan pernah bisa diputuskan," Donghyuck menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, "Kuakui kalau bibi sudah membuat suatu kesalahan fatal, tapi kita tidak bisa melarangnya untuk menemui anaknya sendiri dengan alasan itu. Bibi juga merupakan sosok yang melahirkan Mark-hyung ke dunia ini, yang membuat Mark-hyung bernapas. Kita akan berdosa bila melarangnya menemui Mark-hyung."

"Donghyuck-ah, kau sendiri tahu bagaimana masa lalu Mark-hyung, 'kan?" Jeno bertanya, "Orangtua kami berperan banyak dalam membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

"Coba kau bayangkan, Jeno-ya. Jika suatu saat nanti kau terpisah dengan anakmu sendiri, lalu ketika kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi namun ada orang yang berusaha menghalangimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Pasti sakit, 'kan? Sakit yang menyiksa."

Jeno langsung terdiam.

"Lagipula bibi juga sudah menyesali perbuatannya, 'kan?"

Ibu dari tiga bersaudara Lee itu mengangguk cepat dengan airmata bercucuran.

"Itu sudah cukup bagiku," Donghyuck menatap Taeyong dan Jeno sembari tersenyum, "Tak kupungkiri kalau rasa kesal itu masih ada kepada orang-orang yang sudah menelantarkan Mark-hyung hingga seperti sekarang ini. Tapi jika Tuhan saja bisa memaafkan makhluknya, kenapa kita tidak bisa?"

Taeyong dan Jeno tak memberi respon apa-apa.

"Biarkan orangtua kalian memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat secara perlahan, Taeyong-hyung, Jeno-ya. Biarkan mereka merajut kembali hubungan dengan kalian walau aku tahu kalau hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar."

Taeyong dan Jeno sesungguhnya terenyuh dengan apa yang sudah Donghyuck katakan. Perasaan rindu ketika melihat sosok wanita yang sudah melahirkan mereka itu tetap ada, namun mereka berusaha menyangkalnya. Tapi mereka tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka, 'kan?

"Baiklah," putus Taeyong kemudian, "Tapi aku memiliki satu syarat."

Sang ibu mengangguk, "Apapun itu! Apapun itu akan eomma lakukan!"

Taeyong melirik pada Jeno sesaat, "Eomma dan appa harus membantu Mark untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Chapter paling bikin pusing yang selesainya ngabisin waktu paling lama:') di chap ini banyak kata-kata berat yang harus saya tulis, contohnya kayak penjelasan tentang pengobatan DID. Saya harus googling dulu terus berusaha memahami yang namanya hipnosis dll. Terus juga scene percakapan antara taeyong-jeno-ibu-donghyuck yang konfliknya asli bikin saya pusing buat dijelasin karena saya pribadi gak mampu bikin ff dengan konflik yang berat.

Tapi Alhamdulillah chap ini bisa selesai walau saya yakin bahasanya berbelit-belit hehehe… maaf ya kalau gak puas dan banyak kesalahannya. Sekali lagi, saya gak bener-bener paham tentang DID. Jadi mohon maklumi~

 **Rimm** , kalau perjuangannya dijabarin secara mendetail malah makin panjang nanti:' kita buat agak singkat aja ya~ tapi makasih buat sarannya. Ortunya udah sadar kok di sini, sengaja dibuat cepet biar bisa cepet tamat wkwk

 **Exohye** , mulai dari sini lucu-lucuannya lebih sedikit soalnya mau fokus sama konflik keluarga lee plus pengobatannya mark, tapi tetep aja dimana ada donghyuck disitu pasti ada lawaknya XD. Proses penyembuhan mark dipercepat ya, soalnya kalau harus dijabarin secara mendetail dan bertahap bakal jadi panjang dan jujur beban buat saya sendiri hehehe. Soal penyembuhannya sendiri saya lebih milih metode hipnosis. Hipnosis itu ngebuat si penderita biar bisa sedikit demi sedikit nerima alter-ego dalam dirinya sampai alter-ego itu membaur sama kepribadiannya yang asli. Si penderita itu bisa ngerasain hal apa aja yang udah terjadi sama dirinya selama dalam keadaan 'gak sadar' kalau alter-ego dalam dirinya udah bersatu sama kepribadian aslinya. Jadi bisa dibilang saya pake teori kamu tentang kepribadian mark yang bersatu satu sama lain, thanks infonya~ *kissbye* Btw, kalau nggak end nanti tumpukan ide di kepala saya jadi berdebu. Saya susah ngeluarin ide buat ff lain kalau ff chaptered ini gak tamat-tamat:')

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Love You**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Mark Lee adalah seorang pengidap DID yang merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban untuk orang lain, sedangkan Lee Donghyuck adalah seorang pemuda yang mencintai Mark dengan setulus hati.

* * *

Donghyuck membuka pintu ruang rawat Mark perlahan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu menyadari begitu Mark tengah asyik menatap keluar jendela, sama seperti pemandangan yang ia lihat tiap kali memasuki ruang rawat tersebut.

"Halo, Mark-hyung."

Donghyuck sempat menghentikan langkahnya ketika Mark menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil. Suatu desiran nyaman dirasakannya. Donghyuck hampir saja mengalirkan airmata begitu menyadari kalau itu adalah senyuman pertama yang Mark berikan padanya dalam keadaan 'sadar'.

"Donghyuck…"

' _Tuhan… terimakasih karena kau masih memberi aku kehidupan hingga saat ini.'_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Donghyuck mendengar Mark yang menyebut namanya.

"Kupikir Mark-hyung akan melupakanku lagi," ucap Donghyuck yang kemudian duduk di kursi samping ranjang Mark, "Hyung mengingatku?"

Mark diam dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada Donghyuck.

"Mungkin yang hyung ingat tentang diriku adalah aku yang setiap hari kemari dan terus mengajakmu bicara, 'kan?" Donghyuck terkekeh, "Aku jadi seperti orang tak tahu malu. Padahal belum tentu kau mengenalku balik. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita berkenalan kali ini? Secara resmi."

Donghyuck meraih salah satu tangan Mark dan menggenggamnya. Mark memang tak balik menggenggam tangannya, namun Donghyuck tak mempermasalahankan hal itu. Ia tersenyum sembari mengelus lembut punggung tangan Mark yang bebas dari jarum infus.

"Namaku Lee Donghyuck, dan aku adalah teman sekelas adikmu di sekolah. Aku lahir tanggal enam Juni, 18 tahun yang lalu," Donghyuck memulai sesi perkenalannya, "Pada awalnya aku hanyalah seorang remaja tanggung biasa yang hobi menjahili orang lain sebagi hiburan. Tapi entah kenapa… rasanya hobiku itu beralih ketika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dingin namun tampan. Seseorang yang sudah merebut hatiku ketika pertama kali kami bertemu."

Donghyuck tersenyum ketika otaknya mengulang saat-saat ia bertemu dengan Mark pertama kali. Bagaimana sorot tak bersahabat itu terlihat di kedua mata Mark, bagaimana suara yang menurut Jaemin menyeramkan itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Saat-saat ketika ia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Hobiku menjadi melamunkan sosok pemuda itu. Jauh dari kata ramah, tak memiliki sopan santun terhadap tamu, bersikap seenaknya, dan sikap tak menyenangkan lainnya. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu, ya?" Donghyuck menatap Mark yang masih diam, "Mungkin karena dia adalah Mark Lee?"

Donghyuck dapat merasakan tangan Mark yang perlahan membalas genggaman tangannya. Cukup lemah, namun ia senang. Sungguh sangat senang.

"Kupikir jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan dan dipenuhi oleh suka cita. Tapi ternyata dalam kasusku, jatuh cinta itu jauh dari kata menyenangkan," Donghyuck menghela napas panjang, "Aku menjalani kisah cinta yang rumit dengan berbagai permasalahan di dalamnya. Tak ada suka cita, yang ada hanyalah kekhawatiran kurasakan terhadap sosok yang kucintai itu. Aku khawatir… kalau suatu saat nanti dia benar-benar takkan pernah bisa kumiliki melihat kondisinya sekarang ini."

Tubuh Mark menegang sesaat, begitu pula dengan genggaman tangannya pada Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba saja menguat drastis. Napasnya mulai tak stabil dengan kedua mata membulat. Dan sebelum suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Mark, Donghyuck dengan cepat bergerak untuk memberikan dekapan hangat hingga gemetar yang dirasakan Mark secara perlahan mereda.

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal telah jatuh cinta padanya," ia berbisik tepat di telinga Mark, "Justru dengan apa yang harus kulalui, aku semakin yakin akan perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku yakin kalau aku memang mencintainya, dan takkan mungkin pernah bisa meninggalkannya."

Tanpa Donghyuck sadari, mata Mark mengeluarkan tetesan airmata. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas dekapan tersebut, bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang ditenggelamkan di perpotongan bahu Donghyuck, "Aku… takut…"

"Kenapa harus takut, hyung? Ada aku di sini. Bukan hanya aku saja, tapi ada juga Taeyong-hyung, Jeno, Jaemin…"

Mark menggeleng, "Gelap… aku sendiri… kesepian… tak ada yang mau… dekat denganku…"

"Siapa bilang? Kalau memang tak ada yang mau dekat denganmu, maka sudah sejak lama kami meninggalkanmu. Tapi nyatanya kami tetap di sampingmu, berusaha memberimu perlindungan dan kasih sayang. Semuanya kami lakukan demi dirimu, Mark-hyung… kau takkan kesepian atau sendirian lagi…"

Donghyuck secara perlahan memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Mark. Kedua tangannya menghapus airmata di pipi Mark dengan penuh perasaan, "Aku tak pernah suka melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis."

Mark menatap mata Donghyuck hampir tanpa berkedip.

"Hyung percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Anggukan pelan diterimanya. Donghyuck tersenyum dan berdiri, membiarkan kedua tangan Mark yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya terlepas, "Kalau begitu genggamlah tanganku. Setelah ini ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mark menatap tangan Donghyuck yang terulur padanya selama beberapa saat. Tak kunjung disambut, tangan Donghyuck yang lain pun langsung menarik tangan Mark dan mempersatukan kedua tangan mereka.

"Masuklah!"

 **Cklekk…**

Pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka, Mark menolehkan kepalanya.

 **DEG**

" _Dia hanya beban dalam keluarga ini."_

" _Kehadiranmu di dunia ini tak berguna, Mark…"_

" _Tidak ada yang akan mencintai dirinya yang seperti itu!"_

" _Dia hanya benalu yang lebih baik tidak pernah ada!"_

"TIDAK!"

Donghyuck meringis ketika Mark menepis tangannya secara kasar dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan Mark menutup kedua telinganya sendiri, berusaha menyangkal suara-suara yang kembali membuatnya terpuruk itu. Beragam perasaan negatif kembali dirasakannya, apalagi ketika ia melihat siapa sosok yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya itu.

"Mark…"

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" Mark berteriak kencang ketika sang ibu hendak mendekatinya, "JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

"Mark-hyung, tenanglah…"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Donghyuck memeluk Mark secara paksa walau Mark sendiri berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap ibu dari Mark yang masih terdiam, bingung untuk melakukan apa. Begitu mendapati tatapan dari Donghyuck, wanita itu pun dengan segera dan tanpa ragu mendekati Mark dan menarik tangan anak keduanya itu untuk ia genggam dengan lembut walau sedikit agak kuat.

"Mark, maafkan eomma…"

"TIDAK! Hiks… aku tidak salah apa-apa hiks… aku bukan beban hiks… aku tak mau sendirian…"

Sang ibu merasa dadanya yang seolah tertusuk belati tajam. Ia tentu saja mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mark. Itu semua adalah kata-kata yang pernah dikatakannya juga suaminya pada Mark ketika anak mereka itu untuk pertama kalinya divonis mengidap DID. Perkataan yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan pada Mark.

"Eomma benar-benar minta maaf, Mark hiks… eomma sungguh menyesal…"

"Jangan sakiti aku… aku mohon… aku sangat takut…"

Begitu Mark sudah tak berontak lagi, Donghyuck pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih merangkul bahu Mark. Ia melirik ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, menampilkan sosok Taeyong dan Jeno yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari celah tersebut.

"Mark, bisakah kau melihat eomma?"

Mark menggeleng kuat. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar walau ia tak memberikan penolakan apapun terhadap perlakuan yang ia terima baik dari ibunya ataupun dari Donghyuck.

"Maafkan eomma, sayang…" sang ibu mengelus tangan Mark dalam genggamannya, "Kau bukan beban, apalagi benalu. Kau adalah anak eomma dan appa yang sangat berharga. Kau adalah… anugerah yang sudah kami sia-siakan. Maafkan kami, Mark… kami sangat menyesal…"

Tubuh Mark masih gemetar, kini disertai oleh hembusan napas yang tak teratur.

"Mark, tenanglah dan tatap mata eomma."

Mark kembali menggeleng. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya berusaha menjauhi ibunya walau itu sia-sia saja.

"Eomma mohon, sayang…"

Mark merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghyuck. Begitu merasakan tepukan lembut pada bahunya, Mark sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Donghyuck yang tengah tersenyum padanya. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

"Mark…"

Walau agak ragu dan perasaan takut itu masih melingkupinya, namun sekuat tenaga Mark menyingkirkannya. Donghyuck ada di sampingnya untuk melindunginya, jadi Mark tak perlu takut, 'kan? Ia pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap ibunya.

 **DEG**

"Ti-tidak hahh… kumohon… jangan…" Mark menggeleng ketakutan ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata sang ibu. Napasnya kembali berhembus dengan tak teratur, "A-aku takut hahh… aku tidak mau sendirian… kumohon jangan hahh…"

"Tenanglah, Mark…"

Sentuhan lembut kembali diterimanya di bagian wajah. Bukan dari Donghyuck, melainkan tangan sang ibu yang kini menghapus aliran airmata di pipinya. Entah kenapa rasa takut itu perlahan menghilang ketika sentuhan tersebut dirasakannya, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai tenang. Mark sendiri tak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Eomma tahu kalau kata maaf saja tak bisa menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah eomma dan appa perbuat padamu," ibunya berucap lirih, "Tapi eomma sangat ingin melihatmu lagi, menyentuhmu lagi, memelukmu lagi. Sama seperti yang biasa eomma lakukan dulu terhadapmu."

Napas Mark sedikit demi sedikit mulai teratur. Donghyuck diam-diam tersenyum melihatnya. _Syukurlah tak separah yang diperkirakan._

"Ayahmu sedang terbaring sakit sekarang ini dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan anak-anaknya, oleh karena itulah eomma kemari," tangan Mark semakin kuat digenggamnya, "Seharusnya eomma sudah sejak lama mendatangimu, meminta maaf padamu dan memintamu juga kakak dan adikmu untuk kembali. Tapi maaf, eomma tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya… perasaan bersalah itu membuat eomma merasa tak pantas untuk menemui kalian…"

Kedua mata Mark yang awalnya tak fokus menjadi fokus menatap mata sang ibu. Ibunya tersenyum walau dengan airmata mengalir, "Eomma merindukanmu, sayang…"

Kegelapan dan rasa sakit akibat ditinggalkan yang selama ini menghantui Mark seolah sirna begitu saja ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya. Bayang-bayang saat dirinya masih bisa tertawa dan bercanda ria bersama keluarganya dahulu muncul dalam ingatan, secara perlahan menarik Mark dari dalam jurang keterpurukan.

" _Kau sangat tampan ketika sedang tersenyum, sayang."_

" _Appa bangga padamu, Mark."_

" _Woah! Anak eomma hebat!"_

" _Aku sayang Mark-hyung!"_

" _Mark, kau sangat manis!"_

" _Anak kesayangan appa~"_

" _Anak eomma yang paling pintar!"_

"Eomma…"

Sang ibu tersentak ketika mendengar panggilan lirih itu. Seketika kebahagian meluap dalam dadanya, "Ya, Mark?"

"Eomma… eomma… eomma…"

Dibawanya Mark ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kerinduan. Airmata itu semakin deras mengalir ketika Mark tak menolak pelukannya, justru malah membalasnya walau tangannya masih sedikit gemetar dan dihiasi oleh keraguan. Donghyuck pun memilih untuk menyingkir sejenak, memberikan waktu pada pasangan ibu dan anak itu untuk saling melepas rindu.

"Aku ikut berbahagia, hyung…"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Bayang-bayang kegelapan yang menakutkan itu kini tak pernah lagi menghantui Mark. Tiap kali ia membuka mata, bukan kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Namun senyuman hangat orang yang ia sayangi lah yang menyambutnya dari tidur. Entah itu Donghyuck, Taeyong, Jeno, atau bahkan Jaemin –yang tak begitu ia kenal- dan ibunya.

"Kondisimu sudah jauh membaik, Mark-sshi. Sepertinya terjadi hal baik padamu selama beberapa hari ini, hm?"

Mark hanya menatap lama dokter yang tadi bertanya itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dokter itu pun tersenyum kemudian dan berbalik untuk menatap Taeyong yang memang berada di situ, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Taeyong-sshi? Kupikir ada baiknya bila kita memulai pengobatan untuk Mark-sshi."

"Jika kondisi Mark sudah memungkinkan, maka kenapa tidak?" Taeyong menatap Mark yang kembali menatap keluar jendela, "Aku yakin dia bisa melewati semua itu."

"Saya juga berpikir demikian," dokter itu menepuk kepala Mark beberapa kali, "Saya akan mengatur jadwalnya. Diharapkan setidaknya ada satu orang yang nanti akan menemani Mark-sshi selama proses pengobatan itu berlangsung. Saya yakin Mark-sshi membutuhkannya."

Taeyong mengangguk dan mengantar dokter itu hingga keluar ruang rawat Mark. Setelahnya ia pun melangkah menghampiri Mark kembali dan duduk di sisi ranjang rawat Mark. Selama beberapa saat Taeyong betah dalam keterdiaman antara dirinya dan Mark.

"Sepertinya hubungan kita dengan eomma dan appa sudah membaik, aku senang sekali," ucap Taeyong pelan, "Walau memang masih ada perasaan khawatir yang kurasakan, tapi selebihnya adalah lega dan bahagia. Apalagi mengingat kau akan segera sembuh, Mark… kuharap…"

"…"

"Sayang sekali saat ini Donghyuck sedang sekolah. Jadi sepi sekali rasanya, ya?"

"…"

Taeyong terkekeh, "Aku merasa berbicara dengan batu…"

Mark hanya menolehkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat untuk menatap Taeyong sebelum kembali menatap keluar jendela. Taeyong menghela napas dan beranjak dari duduknya. Sudahlah, lagipula kesembuhan Mark juga tak instan. Pasti butuh proses, tak semudah mengedipkan kedua mata.

"Apa kedatangan kami mengganggu?"

Suara itu membuat Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pada sang ibu yang melangkah masuk sembari mendorong sebuah kursi roda di mana seorang pria paruh baya duduk di atasnya. Pria itu adalah ayah dari Taeyong, Mark, dan Jeno.

"Appa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ya. Dokter sudah mengizinkan appa untuk keluar rumah sakit walau masih harus menggunakan kursi roda," jawab ayahnya itu, "Appa tak sabar bertemu dengan anak-anak appa lagi."

Taeyong tersenyum dan memberikan sang ayah sebuah pelukan hangat. Sekesal apapun Taeyong pada kedua orangtuanya, ia tetaplah anak mereka. Seorang anak yang sudah pasti memiliki ikatan darah dengan orangtuanya dan takkan pernah bisa terputus. Pastilah perasaan sayang dan rindu tetap Taeyong rasakan kepada kedua orangtuanya. Bukan hanya Taeyong, tapi Mark dan Jeno juga.

"Senang melihatmu tumbuh dewasa, Taeyong-ah."

"Senang juga melihatmu masih bisa membuka mata, appa."

Ayahnya malah tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan Taeyong yang terdengar sarkastik. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin tertawa begitu mendengar lelucon tak lucu anak sulungnya itu.

"Jeno?" tanya sang ayah begitu melepaskan pelukannya, "Dia belum datang?"

"Jeno masih sekolah. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang, bersama Donghyuck dan Jaemin."

Sang ayah mengernyit, "Donghyuck? Jaemin? Siapa?"

"Jaemin itu kekasihnya Jeno. Dan Donghyuck… _soon-to-be_ kekasih Mark."

"Anak-anakku sudah tumbuh dewasa, ternyata," ayahnya tergelak, "Rasanya mengesalkan juga tak bisa melihat kalian tumbuh dan berkembang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

"Benar sekali," ibunya menyahuti, "Rasanya… sesak jika diingat."

"Karena itu tak perlu diingat-ingat lagi," Taeyong tersenyum, "Apa saja yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu, mari kita lupakan bersama-sama. Aku, eomma, appa, Jeno, dan Mark. Kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, sebagai sebuah keluarga bahagia. Aku tahu hal seperti itu tak mudah dan membutuhkan proses, tapi… kenapa tidak kita coba dahulu?"

"Taeyong-ah…" panggil sang ayah, "Apa kau membenci kami?"

"Aku? Bagaimana bisa seorang anak benci pada kedua orangtuanya sendiri," Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku dan Jeno memang sempat sangat kesal dengan sikap kalian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kalian tetaplah orangtua yang kami sayangi. Benci tentu saja tidak, hanya kesal. Dan rindu yang terkadang kami rasakan."

Ayah dan ibunya tersenyum haru begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Taeyong. Sang ayah meraih salah satu tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya, sedangkan sang ibu langsung berjalan menghampiri anak sulungnya itu untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aishh… apa-apaan ini? Reuni keluarga tanpa mengajak anak bungsu kalian!"

Ketiga orang itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan serentak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu. Mereka mendapati sosok Jeno yang datang bersama dengan Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk!"

"Kau tidak malu di depan Jaemin?"

Jeno mengedikkan bahunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakak sulungnya, "Aku biasa menjadi kekanakan di depannya. Aku juga 'kan ingin dimanja~"

Jaemin hanya tersenyum canggung ketika melihat kekasihnya itu berhambur ke dalam pelukan erat ibunya. Ini adalah kali pertama Jaemin bertemu secara langsung dengan orangtua Jeno, jadi sepertinya wajar kalau ia merasa gugup. Apalagi mereka 'kan… uhukcalonmertuauhuk.

"Apa kalian yang bernama Jaemin dan Donghyuck?"

Jaemin dan Donghyuck sedikit terkejut begitu mendapat pertanyaan dari ayah Lee bersaudara, "Ya?"

"Woahh… anak-anakku sepertinya mendapat pasangan yang tak perlu lagi kuragukan," pria itu terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang sama-sama memerah, "Kalian sudah mengantongi restu dariku dan istriku, tenang saja."

"Appa! Anak sulungmu bahkan belum memiliki kekasih! Bagaimana bisa kau memberi restu pada dua anakmu yang masa remajanya saja belum usai?!"

"Makanya cepat cari jodoh!" omel sang ibu pada Taeyong, "Jangan sibuk dengan dunia sendiri! Jadi perjaka tua, baru tahu rasa!"

"Setidaknya di 'duniaku' itu, aku sudah berpenghasilan sendiri!"

Orang-orang di dalam ruang rawat itu tertawa hingga menarik perhatian Mark yang sejak tadi sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Pemuda 19 tahun itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keramaian yang ada di ruang rawatnya saat ini. Semua orang di hadapannya tertawa dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

Sangat berbeda dengan dahulu di mana orang-orang justru akan terlihat menghindari dirinya dan menatapnya seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan. Mark sedikit merasa asing, namun… nyaman. Dadanya menghangat tiap kali melihat senyuman orang-orang itu dan mendengar suara tawa mereka.

"He… hehehe…"

Tanda ia sadari, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara kekehan kecil. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang dihiasi tawa. Awalnya hanya suara tawa, namun entah kenapa airmata tiba-tiba saja mengalir di wajahnya.

"Hahaha-hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"Mark?"

Orang-orang di situ pun sontak berdiri mengelilingi ranjang rawat Mark ketika ia mulai menangis sesenggukan dengan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya. Donghyuck pun inisiatif bergerak hendak menyingkirkan lengan Mark dari wajahnya.

"Hyung-"

 **Sreet!**

 **Grepp!**

Tubuh Donghyuck sedikit menegang akibat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Mark menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Mark masih terisak dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggang Donghyuck. Bagaimana bisa wajah Donghyuck tak memerah dengan perlakuan Mark yang seperti itu terhadapnya? Di hadapan kedua orangtuanya pula!

"Ma-Mark… hyung…"

"Aku…"

Pendengaran meraka dipertajam untuk mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Mark.

"Ini… pertama kalinya… aku sangat… bahagia… terimakasih, Donghyuck…" Mark berbisik dan agak teredam di perut Donghyuck, "Aku benar-benar bahagia…"

Donghyuck yang sempat terkejut pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mark dengan lembut, "Jika kau bahagia, maka aku juga ikut bahagia."

 **Cekrek! Cekrek!**

"Aku akan mengirim fotonya padamu nanti," Jeno mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Donghyuck yang menatapnya, "Tapi tidak kuberi dengan cuma-cuma, ya. Kantin sekolah gratis untukku selama satu minggu ke depan."

"Hei! Kau itu berniat merampokku, ya?!"

Suara tawa itu benar-benar pecah, bahkan dari mulut Mark sekali pun.

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Hari demi hari.

Minggu demi minggu.

Bulan demi bulan.

Tak terasa kini sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya sejak Mark menjalani pengobatan secara intensif. Mark memang belum sembuh total, namun kejadian di mana dia 'kambuh' sekarang sudah tak terlalu sering. Ia juga sudah bisa mengontrol beberapa alter-ego lain dalam dirinya hingga tak seagresif dulu. Dokter bilang bila Mark melanjutkan pengobatannya hingga beberapa bulan lagi, maka bisa saja Mark dinyatakan sembuh total. Sang dokter sendiri pun tak menyangka kalau seorang pengidap DID seperti Mark kondisinya bisa mengalami peningkatan drastis hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun saja.

Padahal dalam kebanyakan kasus di luar sana, akan sangat sulit menyembuhkan seorang pengidap DID, atau bahkan proses pengobatan itu malah berakhir dengan kegagalan. Dokter itu bilang, 'ada kekuatan cinta' katanya...

"Hei, Donghyuck-ah! Sendirian saja?"

Donghyuck yang sejak tadi senyum-senyum sendiri sembari membayangkan sosok Mark dalam pikirannya langsung tersentak ketika Jaemin tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya cukup kencang. Ia menoleh cepat dan langsung mengernyit jengkel begitu melihat sosok Jaemin yang datang dengan Jeno yang merangkulnya erat.

"Cih, apa kalian bermaksud mempertontonkan kemesraan kalian itu di depan umum?" cibirnya, "Di sini banyak anak-anak, tahu."

"Kalau iri bilang saja," sahut Jeno cuek, "Kau iri karena kekasihmu belum datang juga, 'kan? Padahal upacara kelulusan sudah usai hampir setengah jam yang lalu."

Donghyuck hampir saja melempar sepatu miliknya ke kepala Jeno jika saja temannya itu tak kabur dengan menyeret Jaemin bersamanya. Ia merutuk pelan di kala telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Jeno yang perlahan tersamarkan oleh keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hei, bocah!"

Donghyuck memutar kedua bola matanya. Tanpa berbalik pun ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, "Jika kau datang hanya untuk mengolok-olokku, maka enyahlah."

"Eyy~ kejam sekali sikapmu itu pada adikmu sendiri!"

Donghyuck merasa sebuah beban berat mengenai punggungnya ketika tiba-tiba saja adik kembarnya itu menerjangnya dengan sebuah _back hug_. Oh, ralat. Donghyuck rasa bukan _back hug_. Lagian mana ada _back hug_ dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluk lehernya erat seperti hendak mencekik?

"H-hei! Uhukk! Se… sakk!"

"Akhirnya kau lulus juga! Kupikir kau akan menjadi murid SMA selamanya!"

"Berhentilah bicara!" Donghyuck melepaskan paksa pelukan adiknya itu, "Jangan bicara seolah kau itu lebih tua dariku! Upacara kelulusan SMA kita bahkan hanya berselang dua hari saja!"

"Kau ini jutek sekali! Aku hanya memberi ucapan selamat!"

"Memang kau pikir aku peduli? Oh, dan aku tak butuh ucapan selamat darimu."

Sang adik langsung menyipitkan matanya pada Donghyuck, "Aku yakin Mark yang kau sebut sebagai kekasihmu itu melihatmu karena kau yang memberinya ramuan cinta!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Mana ada orang yang mau dengan bocah ingusan, menyebalkan, dan kekanakan seperti dirimu? Aku yakin Mark-mu itu sedang terbentur kepalanya ketika memintamu menjadi kekasihnya!"

"HA?!"

"Kurasa ada yang menyebut-nyebut namaku."

Sepasang saudara kembar itu menghentikan sejenak pertengkaran tak bermutu mereka dan sama-sama menoleh secara bersamaan. Sepasang mata Donghyuck langsung berbinar cerah, sedangkan adik kembarnya langsung menganga begitu melihat sosok Mark yang berjalan mendekati mereka sembari membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. _Speechless_. Tampannya...

"Mark-hyung!"

Donghyuck langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Mark yang kemudian mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Mark tersenyum tipis, benar-benar tipis hingga hampir tak terlihat bahwa ia sedang tersenyum, "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Donghyuckie."

"Aku senang sekali! Kupikir kau takkan datang!"

"Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku telat datang."

"Tak apa! Yang penting kau sudah datang!" Donghyuck mendongak –karena memang postur tubuh Mark lebih tinggi darinya- dan tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih karena sudah datang untukku!"

"Eum… halo?"

Oh, Donghyuck hampir melupakan kehadiran adik kembarnya yang satu itu. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Mark.

"Hei, Donghyuck," adik kembarnya itu berbisik sembari menyikutnya, "Kau tidak berniat mengenalkan pemuda tampan ini padaku, hm?"

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas, "Mark-hyung, kenalkan dia adalah adik kembarku. Namanya-"

"Namaku Lee Danmi! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Donghyuck mencibir ketika Danmi –adik kembarnya itu- langsung memotong perkataannya dan dengan seenaknya mengulurkan tangan pada Mark, berharap disambut hangat oleh pemuda dengan raut wajah dingin itu. Namun selama beberapa saat Mark hanya diam membiarkan tangan Danmi menganggur begitu saja. Senyuman Danmi pun perlahan luntur.

"Err… halo?"

Mark membungkuk singkat, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Donghyuckie, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Donghyuck terbahak melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Danmi. Pemuda yang kini sudah resmi lulus SMA itu melambai seraya melangkah pergi bersama Mark dengan tawa mengejek yang ditujukkan pada Danmi. Gadis itu masih terdiam di tempatnya, dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Bagaimana bisa…" ia berbisik lirih, "Bagaimana… bagaimana… BAGAIMANA BISA BOCAH INGUSAN SEPERTI DONGHYUCK MENDAPAT KEKASIH SEKEREN ITU?! AKU TAK TERIMAAAA!"

 **~Let Me Love You~**

Donghyuck menghela napas panjang dan duduk bersandar pada kursi yang sedang didudukinya di dalam café tersebut. Sebuket bunga yang Mark berikan padanya sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelulusannya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Mark.

"Aku bosaaannn~" ucapnya dengan nada seolah merengek, "Bosan~ bosan~ bosan~"

Matanya melirik ke arah Mark, berharap respon dari kekasihnya itu. Namun yang didapatinya hanya keterdiaman Mark yang tengah fokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Kebahagiaannya dengan kedatangan Mark di hari kelulusannya ternyata tak berlangsung lama.

" _Aku tak yakin kau bisa tahan dengan Mark-hyung. Sifat aslinya itu menyebalkan! Dia seperti es batu berjalan yang hanya akan bicara bila ditanya saja. Selebihnya, dia hanya akan diam seolah mulutnya terjahit rapat."_

" _Satu pesanku untukmu. Bersabarlah dalam menghadapi Mark."_

Suara Jeno dan Taeyong tiba-tiba saja terngiang dalam kepalanya. Donghyuck ingat bahwa ia mendapat petuah itu setelah ia dan Mark resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Oh, jangan tanya seberapa bahagia dirinya ketika Mark menyatakan cinta padanya. Yang jelas hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi mana tahan aku kalau dinomor duakan dibandingkan ponsel tak berguna itu…" Donghyuck bergumam kesal, "Hyung! Aku tahu kau itu memiliki sifat yang sedikit kurang bersahabat, tapi setidaknya bersikap romantis lah di saat sedang bersama kekasihmu ini!"

Mark melirik Donghyuck sekilas, "Hm."

' _Untung aku cinta!'_ Donghyuck mendumel dalam hati, "Ayolah hyung~ kita lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan daripada hanya saling diam di dalam café seperti ini, ya?"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Apapun asalkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan benda itu!" Donghyuck menunjuk ponsel di tangan Mark, "Hyung~ yang butuh perhatian darimu adalah aku dan bukannya ponsel itu!"

"Kau sudah lulus SMA. Berhentilah menjadi anak manja."

Donghyuck menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal ketika mendapat perkataan menyakitkan dari Mark. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dada dan membanting punggungnya kepada sandaran kursi yang tengah didudukinya, "Terserah!"

Diam-diam Mark melirik Donghyuck lagi dan mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis nan singkat yang kembali menghilang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

' _Aku jadi merasa tak berpacaran dengan Mark-hyung kalau seperti ini caranya…'_ dalam hatinya Donghyuck mengeluh, _'Dia terlalu cuek, sangat dingin, dan tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya, dia terlalu tertutup pada diriku. Rasanya sulit sekali bagiku untuk memahami dirinya walau aku kekasihnya sekalipun saat ini…'_

"Eomma dan appa bilang mereka ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Donghyuck mendelik, "Orangtuamu bahkan bersikap lebih baik padaku dibandingkan dirimu."

Mark membalasnya dengan kedikan di bahu.

"Geez… kau menyebalkan sekali, hyung!"

Donghyuck hampir saja pergi meninggalkan café itu jika saja seorang pelayan tak membawakan sepotong _cheese cake_ pesanannya tepat di depan matanya. Mana mungkin seorang Lee Donghyuck sanggup menolak sepotong _cake_ favoritnya itu. Jadilah ia kembali duduk manis dan mulai menyendokkan _cheese cake_ tersebut ke dalam mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Eung?"

Donghyuck mengerjap ketika mulutnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Ia seperti menggigit sebuah benda padat yang giginya saja tak mampu mengunyahnya. Ia mengernyit dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari mulutnya.

"E-eh? Ini 'kan…"

Sebuah cincin perak. Donghyuck memutar cincin tersebut dan mendapati tulisan _'My Future Partner'_ yang terukir rapih nan indah di permukaan cincin tersebut.

"Mark-hyung, ini…"

Belum sempat Donghyuck pulih dari keterkejutannya, ia kembali dibuat bungkam oleh Mark yang tiba-tiba saja mengambil cincin tersebut dan menarik tangan kirinya. Mark memasang cincin tersebut di jari manis tangan kiri Donghyuck sembari tersenyum.

"Kupikir kita masih harus menunggu sekitar lima atau enam tahun lagi untuk mengganti cincin ini dengan cincin pernikahan yang sesungguhnya," ucap Mark sembari mengelus jari-jari tangan Donghyuck, "Tapi untuk sementara, sebagai tanda ikatan di antara kita, kau harus mengenakan cincin ini, ya? Lihat, aku juga mengenakannya."

Mata Donghyuck bergulir untuk menatap jari manis tangan kiri Mark yang juga terpasang cincin yang sama. Kedua matanya mulai dihiasi oleh airmata walau tak sampai menetes. Perasaan haru dan bahagia memenuhi hatinya saat ini, dan ia harap untuk selamanya. Kesal yang dirasakannya sudah menguap begitu saja.

"Maaf kalau aku sering membuatmu kecewa dengan sikapku yang seperti ini, yang serba cuek dan seolah tak mau peduli pada sekitar. Tapi percayalah kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Donghyuckie. Lagipula perasaan cinta itu tak selamanya harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata atau perilaku, 'kan? Bagiku, rasa cintaku terhadapmu cukup dipendam dalam hati tanpa perlu kuumbar ke hadapan orang banyak seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Jeno dan Jaemin. Asalkan kau tahu fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Donghyuck tertawa walau airmata haru itu perlahan menetesi pipinya, "Tapi menjadi romantis seperti Jeno juga tak ada salahnya."

"Kau bilang kau mau menerimaku apa adanya, 'kan? Entah itu diriku dengan alter-ego yang berbeda atau diriku dengan kepribadian asli yang menyebalkan seperti ini," Mark menatap Donghyuck dan tersenyum lembut, "Terimakasih, Donghyuckie. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, kau tak pernah lelah memberiku kata-kata penyemangat, kau tak pernah meninggalkanku di kala aku terpuruk berkali-kali, kau juga selalu menemaniku di kala aku merasa takut untuk menjalani pengobatan itu. Bahkan hingga sekarang ini di saat aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh pun kau tetap setia untukku. Aku merasa… banyak berhutang budi padamu."

Donghyuck tersenyum geli, "Kalau begitu kau harus membayar hutang budimu itu padaku, hyung."

"Tentu," Mark tiba-tiba saja mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada dalam jarak beberapa senti saja di hadapan wajah Donghyuck. Salah satu tangannya mengambil buket bunga di atas meja untuk menghalangi arah pandang orang-orang di dalam café pada mereka, "Asalkan kau terus bersamaku, tetap mencintaiku, dan selalu berada di sisiku, maka aku akan membalas semua hutang budiku itu padamu. Secara bertahap dan perlahan, dari saat ini hingga selamanya."

"Aku janji."

" _You promise_."

Donghyuck memejamkan matanya ketika Mark memajukan wajahnya. Kemudian, ia dapat merasakan bibir Mark yang bersentuhan lembut dengan permukaan bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya digenggam semakin erat oleh Mark, penuh dengan perasaan cinta di dalamnya.

.

.

" _Dulu, aku selalu berpikir kalau orang seperti diriku ini memang tak pantas untuk dicintai ataupun mencintai. Aku selalu membuat orang lain menderita dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku juga membuat keluargaku sendiri terpecah belah. Tapi sejak kedatanganmu, aku mulai berpikir kalau hidup ini tak selamanya menyedihkan. Kau sudah memberiku cahaya kehidupan yang begitu terang. Terimakasih, Donghyuckie. Aku mencintaimu." – Mark Lee_

" _Jatuh cinta itu memang menyenangkan, tapi hal menyenangkan yang kurasakan itu baru terwujudkan setelah banyaknya perjalanan pahit yang harus kulalui dalam kisah cintaku. Mark-hyung, jangan berpikir bahwa kau selalu sendirian lagi karena itu tidaklah benar. Ada aku yang selalu setia di sampingmu, menjadi sumber semangat hidupmu. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku." – Lee Donghyuck_

.

.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

*sujud syukur* Alhamdulillah tamat juga… Maaf kalau mengecewakan endingnya TT_TT

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya dan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua readers yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca karya saya ini. Dari yang hanya menjadi sider ataupun yang sudah dengan senang hati meninggalkan jejak di kolom review, **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK**! Dan untuk yang masih belum paham tentang DID atau ingin tau tentang DID, silahkan googling karena di ff ini sendiri ada beberapa kesalahan tentang penjelasannya.

 **Rimm** , Bikin ff ini cuman bermodal iseng dan nekad karna gemes mau dipublish, jadinya saya sendiri gak nyangka bakal jadi seberat ini:') Diriku ini udah lelah tiap baca ff donghyuck nya tengil banget, jadi bijak dikit gapapa kali XD makasih buat reviewnya di setiap chapter, saya terharu...

 **Jemins** , ini udah update kilat ya^^

 **Exohye** , gapapa, saya sendiri pernah bilang kalau paling suka sama review panjang kok, apalagi yang ada sarannya kayak reviewmu. Karena saya gemes tiap baca ff yang ada donghyucknya, pasti donghyucknya itu tengil. Jadi bijak juga bisa kali XD seneng deh kalau saya bisa ngasih sedikit informasi tentang DID lewat ini, jadi masama~ iya, ini udah end, ini chap terakhir jadi saya bebas dari hutang wkwkwk. Makasih buat review dan saranmu di setiap chapter sayangkuuu, saya terharu...

 **Review?**

 _P.s : mood menulis saya lagi luar biasa baik, walaupun belum ada ide sih hehehe… ada yang mau request? NCT yaaa~_


End file.
